Le goût de ses lèvres
by FeeSansAge
Summary: Juste avant son départ pour l'armée, Roy a embrassé Riza. Mais le goût de ses lèvres le hante encore des années après. J'ai bien conscience que ce résumé ne donne pas vraiment envie de lire, mais bon...
1. Chapter 1

**C'est ma première fanfiction, alors soyez indulgents, par pitié…**

 **0O0O0**

 _Roy baissa les yeux sur sa valise. Il culpabilisait de la laisser ainsi. Quelques jours plus tôt, il lui avait fait part de son intention de rejoindre l'armée et l'avait suppliée de ne rien dire à son père. Il savait bien comment il aurait réagi. Elle souriait, mais il la connaissait suffisamment pour sentir sa tristesse._

 _-Bon, et bien… Bonne chance, monsieur Mustang…_

 _Encore. Elle l'appelait encore comme ça. Depuis quatre ans, elle n'avait jamais voulu l'appeler Roy._

 _-Merci,_ mademoiselle Riza.

 _Du coup, pour la taquiner, il l'appelait ainsi. Roy inspira profondément et fit volte-face. Il se mit en marche et fut soudain arrêté par deux bras fins qui l'entourèrent. Il sentit quelque chose sur son dos. Elle y avait posé sa tête._

 _-Vous reviendrez, n'est-ce pas…_

 _Son cœur se déchira._

 _-… monsieur Mustang ?_

 _Pas un appel. Pas une plainte. Une supplique. Mustang sentit sa résolution faiblir. Non ! Non, il ne devait pas abandonner son rêve pour ça ! Il reviendrait, de toute façon. L'alchimiste saisit doucement la main de celle qu'il aimait._

 _-Je reviendrais. Je te le jure._

 _Les deux bras resserrèrent brièvement leur étreinte puis se retirèrent._

 _-Bon, alors… Au revoir…_

 _Elle avait parlé si bas qu'il l'entendit à peine. Il serra les dents. Il se retourna vivement et la prit dans ses bras. Il s'écarta légèrement d'elle pour l'embrasser. D'abord doucement, puis avec toute sa passion. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, il posa son front contre le sien et murmura :_

 _-Je t'aime, mademoiselle Riza._

 _Il la lâcha, attrapa sa valise et partit, la laissant sur le perron et maudissant sa lâcheté._

 **0O0O0**

Roy se secoua. Ce n'était pas le moment de ressasser de vieux souvenirs. Pas en pleine date. A côté de lui, Karine sourit et se pendit à son cou.

-A quoi tu penses, Roy ?

-A toi, bien évidemment, répondit-il avec un sourire charmeur.

Karine gloussa. Roy dissimula une grimace. Pourquoi tombait-il toujours sur des idiotes qui ne savaient que glousser bêtement ? Pourquoi ne tombait-il jamais sur des femmes fortes, avec un rire doux et léger qu'elles ne sortent pas à longueur de temps, qui savent quand être sérieuses et quand se relâcher, qui… Il interrompit le fil de ses pensées en constatant que la femme qui lui venait à l'esprit en même temps que cette description était son cher lieutenant. Il devait oublier son amour pour elle, oublier que ses sentiments étaient tout à fait réciproques, l'oublier… Foutues lois de fraternité… Il ne pourrait jamais avoir la femme qu'il aimait désespérément, la femme parfaite pour lui, parce qu'un foutu imbécile avait imposé de foutues lois stupides ! La voix de sa date le sortit de ses envies de meurtre.

-Roy ! Puisqu'on est ensemble, tu ne voudrais pas au moins m'embrasser ?

 _Ah bon, on est ensemble ?_ songea Roy. Il se pencha néanmoins vers elle pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, dans un baiser sans émotion, qui la contenterait malgré tout. Mais, encore une fois…

-Merde !

Mustang la repoussa brusquement. Putain ! Mais ça le poursuivrait jusqu'à la fin de sa vie, ou quoi ?

-Roy ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Karine le regardait, les yeux écarquillés de stupeur. Roy recula. Cette fois, il en avait marre ! Tant pis pour sa date, c'était trop dur.

-Rien ! Rien, laisse tomber. Au fait, on est pas ensemble.

Il lâcha ces mots puis s'enfuit à toute vitesse. Il arriva chez lui hors d'haleine. Il avait couru jusqu'ici sans s'arrêter. Ses lèvres le brûlaient et l'image de _mademoiselle Riza_ tournoyait dans sa tête.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Cette fois, cela ne se passe pas plusieurs années après le souvenir, comme dans le chapitre 1, mais quelques jours plus tard. J'espère que vous aimez bien.**

 **0O0O0**

 _Riza regardait Roy baisser les yeux et rougir. Il était tellement mignon… S'il n'avait pas été sur le point de la quitter, son cœur aurait fondu au lieu de se serrer. Néanmoins, elle sourit. Elle ne voulait pas lui montrer sa tristesse. Il avait fait le choix de partir, elle n'avait pas le droit de le retenir. Le silence entre eux était gênant. Alors, elle lança d'un ton hésitant :_

 _-Bon, et bien… Bonne chance, monsieur Mustang._

 _-Merci, mademoiselle Riza._

 _Puis, il lui tourna le dos et commença à partir. Riza se sentit soudain glacée. Elle bondit vers lui, l'entoura de ses bras et reposa sa tête sur son dos._

 _-Vous reviendrez, n'est-ce pas monsieur Mustang ?_

 _Bon sang ! Elle n'aimait pas son ton suppliant. Sa voix clamait son envie de pleurer. Roy attrapa doucement sa main._

 _-Je reviendrais. Je te le jure._

 _Riza l'étreignit encore une fois puis le relâcha._

 _-Bon, alors… Au revoir…_

 _Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas parlé plus fort ? Elle voulait le faire rester ou quoi ? Elle fit taire la petite voix qui lui hurla que oui, qu'elle l'aimait, qu'elle le voulait près d'elle. Soudain, Mustang se retourna et l'enlaça. Il s'écarta ensuite légèrement et l'embrassa, doucement puis passionnément. Le cœur de Riza battait si fort qu'elle fut surprise qu'il n'explose pas. Le jeune homme se détacha d'elle et posa sur front contre le sien._

 _-Je t'aime, mademoiselle Riza._

 _Il la lâcha et partit sans se retourner._

 **0O0O0**

Riza soupira. Depuis son départ, il y a une semaine, ce souvenir passait en boucle dans sa tête sans interruption. Elle revoyait sans cesse ses yeux au moment de son aveu, la tendresse dans son regard, sentait constamment ses lèvres chaudes et sucrées contre les siennes, entendait encore sa voix, si douce à ce moment-là… Elle se secoua. Elle était venue faire ses courses, pas rêver ! La vendeuse la regarda avec le même mépris froid que d'habitude. Son père et elle n'étaient pas très aimés. Son amitié avec Roy l'avait agréablement changée. Mais il était parti maintenant… Riza était certaine qu'il avait réussi. Il était tellement brillant… Même s'il était parfois dur de le faire travailler. Sans la jeune fille, jamais il ne serait devenu alchimiste… En rentrant chez elle, Riza croisa Yuuma, son petit ami. Celui-ci sourit en l'apercevant et se dirigea vers elle. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa. La sensation de ses lèvres, bien différente de d'habitude, fit bondir la jeune fille en arrière. Yuuma lui jeta un regard surpris.

-Riza ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Je… Rien, je…

Troublée, Riza porta la main à ses lèvres. Il fallait qu'elle vérifie. Elle s'approcha à nouveau de son petit ami et l'embrassa. Non, elle ne s'était pas trompée… Elle s'écarta. Le goût de ses lèvres avait changé. Maintenant, elle sentait celles de Roy…

 **0O0O0**

 **Oui, je sais, ça fait bizarre de voir Riza avec un petit ami, surtout aussi tôt. Mais je pense qu'après son entrée dans l'armée, elle a définitivement abandonné l'idée d'avoir un petit ami. Trop de travail, pas assez de temps, sans oublier le tatouage, qu'elle ne tient absolument pas à montrer. Mais tout de même… "Riza" et "petit ami" c'est presque un oxymore…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Et voilà le chapitre 3 ! Cette fois, cela se passe après le jour promis et Amestris est dirigée par Son Excellence le généralissime Grumman. Mustang est général et Riza est colonelle. J'espère que ça vous plaît !**

 **0O0O0**

Emi rougit. Même en sachant que son interlocuteur n'était qu'un beau parleur, ses paroles touchaient leur cible. La jeune fille était tombée dans son piège. Roy lui lança un sourire charmeur.

Riza parcourait les rues de Central d'un pas agité. Cette espèce de crétin avait encore disparu ! Il devait probablement être en train de séduire une pauvre fille qui serait larguée dans deux jours. Pendant son service, en plus ! Imbécile. Riza se demanda soudain si cette insulte était dirigée contre lui, qui s'enfuyait du bureau pour draguer, ou contre elle, incapable de l'en empêcher. Soudain, elle vit une petite boutique de fleurs. A travers la vitrine exposant de majestueux bouquets, elle aperçut la fleuriste. Longs cheveux châtains ondulés, yeux bleu cristal, teint de porcelaine, on aurait dit une poupée. La poupée en question semblait plus occupée à glousser bêtement et à rougir qu'à travailler. Riza s'approcha de la boutique. Bingo ! Il était là, en train de sourire à la vendeuse, accoudé au comptoir. Le cœur de Riza fut rongé par la jalousie. Elle savait qu'avec ces fichues lois, elle ne pourrait jamais avoir le droit à ce sourire, et c'était fichtrement douloureux de le voir destiné à quelqu'un d'autre. Enfin, tant pis… Pour l'instant, elle se préoccupait surtout du rendez-vous important qui devait avoir lieu dans dix minutes. Elle entra.

-Général !

Roy sursauta et se retourna vivement. Et merde ! Elle l'avait retrouvé ! Il se demanda brièvement si elle avait un sixième sens qui lui permettait de le suivre à la trace. En tous cas, elle était avait l'air furieuse.

-Général ! Je vous rappelle que vous avez un rendez-vous important dans dix minutes ! Je refuse d'être en retard parce que vous êtes désespérément séducteur ! Vous aurez tout le temps de faire le joli cœur après !

-Faux ! Après le rendez-vous, vous prendrez sous le bras pour me faire terminer d'ennuyeux dossiers !

-Après votre service !

-Roy ?

Emi intervint.

-Qui est-ce ?

-Mon assistante personnelle et garde du corps. Tyrannique et accro au travail…

Le regard de Riza se durcit. Il allait le lui payer ! Elle trouverait bien un moyen.

-Et les tyrans, on leur obéit. Vous venez.

Mustang soupira. Il fit un pas vers la sortie de la boutique.

-Mais, Roy ! Si cette femme est ton assistante, ça veut dire que c'est ta subordonnée ! Qu'elle est moins gradée que toi ! Donc c'est elle qui doit t'obéir, pas l'inverse !

Le général leva un regard surpris sur sa dernière conquête. Puis il jeta un coup d'œil à la colonelle. Celle-ci avait croisé les bras et le fixait, un sourcil arqué. Elle était curieuse de voir s'il allait prendre ce risque. Mais Mustang tenait à la vie.

-Je reviendrais te voir dès que possible, Emi.

Il sortit, Hawkeye sur ses talons. En marchant dans Central sur le lieu de rendez-vous, il soupira. Comme elle marchait derrière lui, il ne pouvait pas voir le visage de la colonelle. Pourtant, il était sûr qu'elle avait cet air agacé qu'il aimait tant. Il adorait la voir en colère. Bien souvent, le fait qu'il ne fasse pas son travail était uniquement destiné à l'énerver. Mais, évidemment, il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle le sache.

 _Quelques jours plus tard_

Riza entra dans la librairie. Elle fut surprise de voir que Roy était là. Elle s'attendait plus à ce qu'il soit encore avec une date, mais non. A moins que… Ah non, c'était un vendeur, pas une vendeuse. Etonnant. Elle attrapa un livre et commença à lire le résumé. Elle se figea soudain. Elle la tenait, sa revanche ! Elle se dirigea vers le libraire, un sourire aux lèvres. Pas n'importe lequel. Ce sourire qui donnait irrésistiblement aux hommes l'envie de la prendre dans leurs bras, l'envie de la protéger.

Roy fut sorti de ses pensées par la voix de son assistante. Ah non ! Là il n'était pas en service, elle n'avait pas à lui dire quoi que ce soit ! Il se retourna, prêt à râler et à protester. Il se figea en voyant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Riza, sa Riza, discutant joyeusement avec le libraire et lui faisant du charme. Et ça fonctionnait ! Le vendeur était subjugué. Mustang sentit son cœur assailli par la jalousie, et encore plus lorsqu'il la vit rire. Il avait toujours été le seul à réussir à la faire rire ! Et il n'y était parvenu qu'après un certain temps, tandis que cet homme y parvenait en seulement quelques minutes ! Il serra les poings. Il ne pouvait pas les interrompre, il n'avait aucun prétexte ! Il attrapa un livre au hasard, et fonça vers la caisse.

-Bonjour !

Riza tourna la tête. Mustang était juste à côté. Il arborait un sourire, mais ses yeux étaient emplis de rage. Le poisson avait mordu à l'hameçon.

-Tiens, bonjour colonelle.

-Vous vous connaissez ? demanda le libraire. Qui est-ce ?

Hawkeye jeta un bref coup d'œil ennuyé au général avant de revenir vers le vendeur, manifestement peu désireuse de voir son supérieur, préférant parler avec sa conquête.

-Un collègue.

Le cœur de Roy se tordit. Il se demanda comment elle faisait pour supporter ça chaque fois qu'elle le voyait avec une date. Il tendit le livre au libraire, fermement décidé à ne pas les laisser discuter.

-Je vais chercher le livre dont je te parlais, pendant que _tu le fais payer_.

Riza lança cela au vendeur, avant de tourner les talons sans un regard pour le général. Elle passa derrière une étagère et disparut de la vue des deux hommes. Mustang se tourna vers _le connard_. Son sourire avait disparu, son visage était devenu furieux.

-Ne t'approche pas d'elle.

Il avait dit cela d'un ton grinçant et le regard menaçant.

-Et pourquoi ? Vous êtes tous deux dans l'armée. Je connais les lois de fraternisation.

Roy ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais fut interrompu par une voix qui l'interpella.

-Bonjour général !

Fuery était sur le pas de la porte, un sourire joyeux sur les lèvres. Mustang lança un dernier regard haineux au connard et partit. Fuery cligna des yeux, surpris de la réaction de son supérieur. Hawkeye réapparut.

-Il est parti ?

-Oui. Il avait l'air fou de rage…

Riza sourit.

-Tant mieux.

Et elle partit à son tour, laissant Fuery et le libraire à leurs interrogations sur cette étrange scène.


	4. Chapitre 4

**Nouveau chapitre ! Cette fois, je vais raconter deux souvenirs du temps où Roy et Riza étaient adolescents, peut-être mêlés de courts passages dans le ''présent''. Je ne vois pas grand-chose d'autre à dire, sinon que je suis ravie de la fin des cours imminente, mais ça n'a aucun rapport avec la fanfic, donc ça ne sert à rien de le mentionner.**

 **0O0O0**

 _Riza s'approcha du lac. Elle était certaine qu'il était là, pourtant, personne. La jeune fille s'avança sur le vieux ponton. Elle s'arrêta en entendant un bruit d'eau. Elle regarda autour d'elle. La surface du lac était parfaitement lisse. Aucune ride, aucune onde. Si ! Sous ses pieds ! Elle se pencha et vit une tâche noire qui arrivait vers elle. Elle bondit en arrière et évita juste à temps les deux mains qui tentèrent de se saisir d'elle pour l'attirer dans l'eau. Une épaisse masse de cheveux noirs surgit de l'eau, suivie de deux yeux noir charbon qui la regardaient d'un air rieur._

 _-M. Mustang ! gronda Riza en lui jetant un regard noir._

 _Roy éclata de rire et monta sur le ponton. Il fit un pas vers elle mais elle l'arrêta._

 _-Non ! Vous êtes trempé !_

 _-Au moins tu n'es pas tombée dans l'eau._

 _-_ Vous _ne m'avez pas fait tomber dans l'eau !_

 _Mustang haussa les épaules._

 _-Peu importe. J'y arriverai un jour de toute façon._

 _Riza leva les yeux au ciel._

 _-Vous devriez rentrer. Pour apprendre vos leçons. C'est tout de même le but de votre présence._

 _-Ouais ouais, j'arrive._

 **0O0O0**

 _Riza leva les yeux de son livre en entendant quelqu'un l'appeler. Roy était debout devant le ponton. Il ne se risquait que rarement dessus. Au vieux ponton manquait un nombre suffisant de planches pour rendre le passage du rivage à la cabane au milieu du lac difficile et dangereux pour ceux qui n'étaient pas assez agiles. Riza effectua la traversée avec une facilité qui fit grimacer Roy. Les rares fois où il montait sur le bois traître, il finissait trempé, c'était inévitable._

 _-Oui, M. Mustang ?_

 _-En fait, j'aurais besoin que tu m'aides à…_

 _-Apprendre une leçon parce vous n'êtes pas fichu de le faire tout seul ?_

 _Mustang resta un instant bloqué, coupé dans son élan, puis protesta :_

 _-Je suis sûr qu'il y a une autre manière de le dire._

 _-Ma formulation est plus rapide et plus vraie. Bon, qu'est-ce que vous ne comprenez pas, encore ?_

 _-Je comprends très bien ! Mais je n'arrive pas à le retenir._

 _Riza soupira, attrapa le livre qu'il tenait et alla s'asseoir un peu plus loin, lui faisant signe de la suivre._

 _Deux heures plus tard, il avait_ enfin _tout retenu. La jeune fille se leva et soupira à nouveau. Sans elle, il n'aurait pas fait long feu ici. Sans mauvais jeu de mots. Alors qu'elle se tenait au bord de l'eau, deux mains se posèrent sur sa taille, puis elle fut soulevée dans les airs. Un instant plus tard, elle se sentit gelée. Comprenant ce qu'il se passait, elle donna un grand coup de pied sur le sol. Sa tête creva la surface. Elle jeta un regard meurtrier à Roy qui était plié de rire. Hors de sa portée, évidemment. Elle sortit de l'eau. Lorsqu'il la vit devant lui, dégoulinante et furieuse, son rire redoubla. Les lèvres de Riza frémirent alors qu'elle réprimait son propre rire et se forçait à afficher un regard assassin. Elle se promit qu'un jour, elle aurait sa revanche._

 **0O0O0**

L'aboiement de Black Hayate sortit Riza de ses pensées. Elle s'était arrêtée devant une étendue d'eau qui lui rappelait celle dans laquelle le général avait si souvent tenté de la plonger. Elle soupira. Ce temps était si loin. Elle avait trente-quatre ans, pas quatorze. Elle était militaire, pas écolière. Ses mains était couvertes de sang d'innocents, pas d'eau de vaisselle. Ils avaient tous deux grandi, mûri et tué. Puis la colonelle sourit. Peu importe qu'elle soit un assassin ou non, elle aurait sa revanche. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il était maintenant son supérieur qu'il ne finirait pas dans le lac où il l'avait autrefois jetée. Elle se l'était promis, après tout. Il faut toujours respecter ses promesses. Elle reprit le chemin de son appartement, un sourire sur les lèvres.

 **0O0O0**

 **Oui, je sais, ils finissent souvent dans le lac. Et c'est loin d'être terminé ! Parce que c'est très laid de ne pas respecter ses promesses. C'est impossible pour vous de le voir, mais en écrivant ces mots, j'ai un sourire de psychopathe. La perspective de tout ce que je pourrais faire subir à Mustang au cours de cette revanche est merveilleuse et me met de très bonne humeur.**


	5. Chapitre 5

**Nouveau chapitre ! Et retard d'une semaine, désolée… Le chapitre est un peu plus long que d'habitude, ça compense, non ? (je sais bien que non, mais bon…)**

 **0O0O0**

 _Les yeux de Riza se mirent à pétiller. En voilà une belle photo ! Il fallait absolument qu'elle la garde. Qui sait ? Elle pourrait lui servir…_

 _ **Environ une demi-heure plus tard**_

 _Roy soupira et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Avant d'arriver chez les Hawkeye, il ne savait pas qu'étudier pouvait être aussi fatiguant. Comme si son esprit rejetait toute sa fatigue sur son corps. Le jeune alchimiste bailla. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le tiroir de sa table de chevet. Il l'ouvrit, cherchant_ la _photo à tâtons. Une vieille photo, prise par sa tante, où on le voyait, étreint par toutes ses ''sœurs'' en même temps, un air affolé peint sur le visage, tentant désespérément de leur échapper. Il ferait mieux de détruire cette photo compromettante avant que mademoiselle Riza ne tombe dessus. De toute façon, il ne savait même pas pourquoi il l'avait gardée et emmenée avec lui dans la demeure de son maître. Ne la trouvant pas, il se releva et jeta un coup d'œil dans son tiroir. Horreur ! La photo avait disparu. Il regarda autour de lui. La pièce n'était pas très meublée, un lit toujours défait, une table de chevet presque vide, un bureau parfaitement rangé, une… Attends… Un bureau parfaitement rangé ? Avec lui ? Impossible ! Mademoiselle Riza avait dû faire un peu de ménage. Roy remarqua au passage qu'avant qu'il ne s'effondre dessus, le lit était fait. Oh non… Elle avait dû voir la photo et la prendre… L'alchimiste bondit hors de sa chambre. Dans le couloir, il tomba sur Riza, qui sortait également de sa chambre, une photo à la main. Il se fit distraitement la remarque que sa robe blanche aux discrets motifs dorés lui faisait ressembler à un ange._

 _-Mademoiselle Riza… Rends-moi cette photo…._

 _La jeune fille regarda brièvement la photo. Un sourire malicieux se dessina sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle releva la tête vers son ami. Puis, elle tourna les talons et s'enfuit, descendant les escaliers à toute vitesse vers la porte d'entrée. Roy se rua à sa suite. Ils avaient chacun un avantage sur l'autre : Riza était très rapide, bien plus que Mustang, qui, quant à lui, savait exactement ce qu'elle allait faire. Il connaissait toutes ses actions à l'avance. Parce que c'était toujours la même chose. Chaque fois qu'il la coursait ainsi, pour telle ou telle raison. Dans quelques secondes, elle allait sauter par-dessus une racine qui sortait de terre et continuer tout droit à travers la forêt. Riza n'était pas stupide de refaire les mêmes actions, encore et encore. Elle voulait juste lui laisser une chance, aussi infime soit elle. Roy avait accéléré, il l'attraperait dans quelques secondes, à moins qu'elle ne passe par le chemin de droite. Elle tourna à gauche. Elle sentit bientôt une main lui attraper le poignet et la tirer en arrière. Freinée trop brusquement dans son élan, elle tomba au sol. Mustang la chatouilla sans pitié._

 _-Rends-moi la photo !_

 _-Jamais !_

 _Riza se tortillait dans tous les sens, tentant vainement de se dégager, des larmes de rire lui montant aux yeux. Soudain, elle roula sur le côté, se plaquant ainsi contre Roy. Surpris, celui-ci eut un mouvement de recul instinctif. La jeune fille en profita pour rouler de l'autre côté, se relever et se remettre à courir. Mustang étouffa un juron, bondit sur ses pieds et la suivit, tentant désespérément d'aller à sa vitesse. Mais elle avait l'habitude de fuir. Pas lui. Sa seule chance serait dans deux minutes environ._

 **0O0O0**

 _Les deux adolescents zigzaguaient entre les arbres, bondissaient par-dessus les buissons et les pierres traîtresses qui se dressaient sur leur chemin. Mlle. Riza distançait M. Mustang d'une cinquantaine de mètres, déjà. Elle connaissait la forêt par cœur et évitait les chemins tracés par les humains – aussi rares soient-ils à traverser cette forêt – préférant ceux empruntés par les animaux. Brusquement, elle leva la main et se suspendit à la plus basse branche du vieux chêne, celui dans lequel elle montait toujours pour lui échapper. Elle atteignit une deuxième branche. Puis une troisième. Roy lui agrippa les pieds, gardant soigneusement les yeux rivés au sol. Il tira sur ses jambes et se recula légèrement. Ainsi, lorsque la jeune Hawkeye fût contrainte de lâcher la branche, le jeune homme lui servit bien de matelas, mais au moins il n'avait pas la tête sous sa robe. L'ange tombé d'un arbre vacilla un instant, s'aida du tronc du chêne pour se relever et s'enfuit. Mustang, les yeux toujours fermés, un sourire sûr de lui aux lèvres, tendit le bras et ferma son poing sur le bas de la robe de son amie. Il imprima une secousse au tissu fin, déséquilibrant sa porteuse et la faisant s'effondrer. Cette fois, ou elle lui donnait la photo ou il la chatouillait jusqu'à la mort. Il la maintenait au sol, de sorte qu'elle ne pouvait rouler sur le côté. Elle riait tellement qu'une douleur ne tarda pas à apparaître dans ses abdominaux. Elle fit de son mieux pour se défaire de ses bras, qui la chatouillaient de plus en plus impitoyablement, mais en vain. Il ne restait plus qu'une seule solution._

 _-D'accord ! D'accord ! C'est bon, je vais vous rendre la photo !_

 _Roy la lâcha et tendit la main. Sauf que maintenant, plus rien ne l'empêchait de se redresser. Ce qu'elle fit. Avant de détaler. Sa pauvre victime resta un instant figée, stupéfaite, avant de se secouer et de se redresser à son tour pour foncer après elle. Mais cet instant perdu à la regarder bêtement s'éloigner causa sa perte. Parce que d'habitude, elle cédait après la chute de l'arbre. Et que, par conséquent, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle faisait, ni de ce qu'elle allait faire. Même si la direction qu'elle avait empruntée lui faisait soupçonner qu'elle comptait se réfugier dans le petit bois. Celui-ci formait un carré de cinq-cents mètres de côté et se trouvait en plein milieu de l'autre. Pourtant, si les deux forêts abritaient les mêmes types d'arbres et d'animaux, la petite était si dense, que marcher y était très difficile, alors courir… Impossible. Sauf si on passait par un "chemin". Chemin entre guillemets, car c'était juste un espace plus grand entre certains arbres que d'autres. Un "chemin", donc, que Riza avait découvert par hasard et montré, une et une seule fois, à l'apprenti alchimiste, qui croisa les doigts pour se souvenir de son emplacement._

 **0O0O0**

 _Ce que Riza n'avait pas montré à Mustang, c'était le grand arbre près de l'entrée du layon. Le grand arbre dont le sommet faisait comme un nid, protégé du vent et de la pluie. La jeune fille y avait installé un coussin et y cachait ce qu'elle voulait. Une photo qui pourrait un jour lui servir de monnaie d'échange, par exemple. Elle sourit._

 **0O0O0**

 _Roy était devant la mini-forêt et cherchait désespérément le sentier. Il entendit une branche craquer et suivit le son. Il ne tarda pas à trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Riza filant vers l'autre bout du lac – ce petit bois fait un super raccourci, quand on sait s'y diriger. La pensée qu'elle n'y soit pas déjà alors qu'elle était si rapide lui traversa l'esprit, mais c'est tellement vide là-dedans… Le tour est vite fait et cette pensée s'est rapidement fait la malle. De toute façon, l'alchimiste était trop content d'avoir une chance de la rattraper avant le ponton pour faire attention à cette remarque qui lui aurait pourtant évité quelques problèmes. Il se précipita vers la jeune fille._

 **0O0O0**

 _Riza se mordit la lèvre en entendant une branche craquer sous son pied. Quelle idiote ! Monsieur Mustang était probablement juste à côté, et s'il l'entendait… A quelques mètres, les branches basses d'un pin blanc s'écartèrent, révélant deux yeux noir de jais surmontés d'une masse de cheveux d'ébène. Un large sourire fendit la face de Roy. La jeune Hawkeye tourna aussitôt les talons et croisa les doigts pour atteindre le lac avant d'être rattrapée. Bingo ! Elle prit son élan et sauta._

 **0O0O0**

 _Les yeux de Roy s'écarquillèrent. Le ponton ! Ce fichu ponton ! Elle était de l'autre côté, un air narquois peint sur le visage. Il lâcha une demi-douzaine de jurons qui la firent rire aux éclats. Tant pis. Il prenait le risque. Il enjamba la première planche manquante sans trop de difficultés. En revanche, il manquait ensuite deux planches. Je tiens à préciser que chaque planche fait vingt centimètres de largeur. Il allait donc devoir sauter. Sur du bois mouillé et glissant. Mustang prit une profonde inspiration._

 **0O0O0**

 _De l'autre côté, Riza s'amusait bien. Son seul problème maintenant serait de s'interdire de l'aider lorsqu'il tomberait inévitablement à l'eau. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher. En même temps, il avait toujours besoin d'aide ! Qu'est-ce que ce serait quand elle ne serait plus à ses côtés ! Elle eut envie de se gifler pour avoir pensé pareille idiotie. Elle serait toujours à ses côtés. Même s'ils devaient un jour s'éloigner, elle le retrouverait et reprendrait sa place à ses côtés. Point barre. Toute à ses promesses intérieures, elle manqua le numéro d'acrobate de celui qu'elle suivrait et ne se réveilla qu'en entendant un gros "PLOUF". Elle releva les yeux et éclata de rire. Il avait l'air malin, les cheveux plaqués sur le visage, ruisselant d'eau froide ! Finalement, elle avait peut-être sa revanche plus tôt que prévu. Il nagea jusqu'à elle et sortit du lac._

 _-Ça te fait rire ?_

 _-Evidemment !_

 _-Alors ça aussi ça va t'amuser !_

 _Riza commença à s'inquiéter quand il fit un pas vers elle. Son inquiétude monta d'un cran quand il ouvrit les bras. Puis, il les referma sur elle. Ses yeux s'arrondirent avant qu'elle ne comprenne en sentant l'eau détremper sa robe et le froid s'insinuer en-dessous. Elle se débattit._

 _-Hé !_

 _-C'est bien fait !_

 _Il frotta ses cheveux contre son visage, ne comptant visiblement pas s'arrêter avant d'être sec. Puis il se mit à reculer, l'entraînant avec lui. Arrivé au bord de la plateforme, il se laissa tomber. Riza se serra instinctivement contre lui. Une seconde avant l'impact de l'eau glaciale, elle changea d'avis. Sa revanche ne serait pas pour aujourd'hui._

 **0O0O0**

 _Riza, assise sur la berge, reprenait son souffle._

 _-Pourquoi vous avez fait ça ?_

 _-Tu refuses toujours de me tutoyer ?_

 _-Ne changez pas de sujet !_

 _-Ok, ok. Si je n'arrive pas à te reprendre la photo, il faut que je la détruise, d'une manière ou d'une autre._

 _-Choisissez une autre, la prochaine fois. De plus… Vous n'avez pas remarqué que j'ai les mains vides ?_

 _-Tu l'as lâchée dans le lac ?_

 _-Non._

 _-Quoi ? Mais alors…_

 _-Oui._

 _Il la fixa un instant. Reconnaissant le regard qui signifiait qu'il allait la chatouiller, Riza recula. Elle décida finalement qu'elle serait plus en sécurité à la maison, où son père ne supportait pas le moindre bruit, empêchant ainsi Roy de la chatouiller. Décidément, elle courait vite._


	6. Chapitre 6

**J'ai hésité à faire de ce chapitre une histoire à part, mais finalement, non. Il est bien ici.**

 **0O0O0**

 _Riza caressa le papier du bout des doigts. Il pleuvait. L'épais branchage de son arbre la protégeait habituellement de la pluie, mais il ne pouvait rien faire contre cette pluie salée dégoulinant sur ses joues. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur la photo. Une partie de son être voyait cette photo et pleurait. L'autre se souvenait et pleurait. Il était parti. Parti réaliser son rêve, parti sans elle, parti en la laissant avec cette solitude qui la terrifiait. Il lui avait promis de revenir, mais quand ? La pluie redoubla d'intensité, tombant sur la photo alors qu'elle entourait ses genoux de ses bras en laissant échapper un gémissement plaintif._

 _-Monsieur Mustang…_

 **0O0O0**

 _Riza soupira et se laissa tomber sur sa couchette. Sa formation de tireur d'élite… Les balles sifflant près de ses oreilles toute la journée, le bruit des détonations… Ses tympans allaient finir par exploser. Comme animée d'une volonté propre, sa main alla chercher la photo. Elle la regarda pour la 1 000 000 000 000 000 000 001_ _ème_ _fois et sourit. Maintenant qu'elle avait rejoint l'armée, elle allait pouvoir le retrouver et reprendre sa place à ses côtés. Non. Derrière lui, à surveiller ses arrières. A le protéger. Ainsi, il n'aurait plus à se soucier de sa sécurité et pourrait se consacrer à la réalisation de son rêve. Son sourire s'agrandit._

 _-Monsieur Mustang…_

 **0O0O0**

 _Riza pressa la détente. L'Ishbal s'effondra, touché en pleine poitrine. Son camarade blêmit et plongea derrière un mur, hors de portée des balles du sniper. Tant pis. Un autre s'en chargerait. La photo était à côté d'elle, semblant lui dire "Je suis là ! Pense à moi, pense à lui ! Tu iras mieux". Comme toujours. C'était inévitable. Entre chaque volée de balles, sa main volait vers la photo. Elle expira doucement. Juste après cette opération, elle le reverrait. Elle serait en face de lui, lui parlerait. Pourquoi chaque fois qu'elle le revoyait, c'était accompagné d'une odeur de mort ? Ses lèvres tremblèrent. Peu importe. Elle allait le revoir._

 _-Mons… Commandant Mustang…_

 **0O0O0**

 _Riza posa une liasse de feuilles sur le bureau du généralissime et l'informa qu'elle prenait une pause pour déjeuner. Il lui lança un regard perçant et hocha la tête. Dans le couloir, elle laissa échapper un soupir. Fichus homonculi. Ils la tiraient en arrière, l'empêchant de le suivre. Et elle le voyait hésiter, ralentir, se tourner pour l'apercevoir. Ils l'empêchaient de le protéger, ils exerçaient pression sur lui, le mettaient en garde. Dans le corridor désert, elle s'arrêta et sorti la photo de sa poche. Fichus homonculi._

 _-Colonel Mustang…_

 **0O0O0**

Riza s'assit. Il y avait aujourd'hui encore plus de travail que d'habitude, et elle sentait venir de loin les maux de tête qu'elle allait récolter. Souvent, quand on lui demandait son métier, car comme elle restait dans l'ombre, peu de civils la connaissaient, elle répondait "nounou à mi-temps". Cela définissait parfaitement sa tâche. Elle plongea la main dans sa poche. Elle avait besoin de toucher la photo. De se remémorer tout le chemin parcouru. De se rappeler qu'ils y étaient presque. Des souvenirs remontèrent, associés à différentes émotions. Tristesse, joie, nervosité, anxiété… Et à présent, agacement mêlé de tendresse.

-Abruti…


	7. Chapter 7

**Un chapitre un peu différent de ce que je prévoyais de faire quand j'ai commencé la fanfic, et un peu différent de ce que j'ai fait dans les chapitres précédents. Et quand je dis "un peu", c'est "beaucoup ". Et pour information, Mustang est toujours général, Riza est toujours colonelle mais ces foutues lois de fraternité sont (enfin !) abolies.**

 **Et merci à Cracotte, je n'arrive pas à te répondre mais j'ai bien vu ta review, et ça me fait très plaisir ^^**

 **0O0O0**

-Voilà le dossier.

Roy Mustang attrapa la liasse de feuille que lui tendait le général Nakamura et le parcourut rapidement. Six femmes étaient mortes dans le petit village de Komaki, à intervalles réguliers (trois à quatre jours). " _Komaki ?_ songea Roy. _Voilà qui me rappelle bien des choses… "._ Les équipes de Nakamura buttaient sur cette affaire. Ils étaient ravis du passage exceptionnel du général Mustang à l'Ouest, lui qui avait une équipe si compétente. Même s'ils n'en avaient pas forcément l'air… Nakamura, qui les avait sous les yeux, pouvait en témoigner… Mais leurs faits d'armes démentaient leur apparence.

-Y'a-t-il un ou plusieurs tueurs ? Sont-ce des meurtres ou des assassinats ? **(Stop ! Petite précision pour ces qui ne sont pas au courant : les meurtres, c'est quand le tueur n'avait pas prévu de tuer la personne. Les homicides involontaires, par** **exemple** **, sont des meurtres. Un assassinat, c'est quand le tueur avait planifié de tuer la personne. Un tueur en série n'est pas forcément un assassin. Il se peut que la pauvre victime se soit juste trouvée au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Et cette parenthèse est beaucoup trop longue alors je vais me taire et vous laisser continuer la fanfic.)**

-Eh bien… Nous ne savons pas. Le seul critère semble être le sexe des victimes, alors nous penchons pour un meurtrier, mais rien n'est sûr.

-Je pense plutôt que ce sont des assassinats, intervint Riza.

Soki Nakamura, leva les yeux vers elle, agacé. Mais c'était qui, elle ? Et pour qui elle se prenait cette… cette quoi d'ailleurs ? Il jeta un coup d'œil à son grade. Quoi ? Elle était colonelle ? Et elle se permettait de contredire un général, sur une hypothèse qu'il avait émise après deux semaines de réflexion ? Comme ça, après quelques secondes à regarder le dossier ? Il s'apprêtait à la rembarrer mais l'autre général fut plus rapide.

-Vraiment ? Pourquoi ça, colonelle ?

Il semblait la prendre au sérieux… Peut-être avait-il tort et devrait-il l'écouter, après tout… Mais quand même !

-Regardez.

Elle se pencha pour montrer les noms des victimes.

-Ces noms ne vous disent rien ?

Soki relut lui aussi les noms. Shizu Mori, Aya Gotô, Riho Ishii, Fumi Ayashi, Mie Miura, Takiko Maeda. Ça ne lui disait rien, à lui… Soit elle s'était trompée, soit il avait manqué un gros indice, faute d'avoir pu comprendre. Il croisa les doigts égoïstement pour la première proposition.

-Hé mais ! s'exclama Mustang. Elles étaient toutes…

-Oui, confirma Hawkeye.

Et merde… Soki retint un juron. Elle avait réussi à trouver quelque chose que lui, après presque trois semaines d'enquête, n'avait pas remarqué. Ça y est, il était vexé, il détestait cette femme, qu'elle brûle en enfer. Il vit qu'elle fixait Mustang d'une drôle de façon. Celui-ci le vit également et fronça les sourcils.

-Non.

Nakamura était perplexe. A quoi ce "non" catégorique répondait-il ? Il était pourtant certain que la colonelle n'avait rien dit. Cette dernière soupira.

-Vous voyez un moyen plus efficace ?

-J'en trouverai un.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais il ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

-Un qui ne vous mettra pas en danger.

-Je ne risquerai rien ! Elles ne savaient pas se défendre. Moi, si.

Roy semblait lutter intérieurement. De l'autre côté du grand bureau en bois, Fuery tapota l'épaule du général.

-N'essayez pas de comprendre, sourit-il. Ils ont leur langage bien à eux, qu'ils sont seuls à pouvoir comprendre. Même nous, qui les connaissons depuis des années, ne pouvons qu'attendre qu'ils nous expliquent.

Le premier lieutenant se rappela soudain qu'il parlait à quelqu'un qui était cinq grades au-dessus de lui.

-Ah, p-pardon, mon général !

Nakamura retint un sourire. Celui-là n'était pas comme _elle_ , parfait. Un instant, il avait eu peur que toute l'équipe ait la même impertinence. Il s'apprêtait à lui répondre que ce n'était pas grave quand un juron retentit. Mustang frappa du poing sur la table.

-Bien, continua Hawkeye d'une voix égale, maintenant que vous êtes d'accord…

-Un prétexte, l'interrompit son supérieur. Nous n'avons aucun prétexte. Il serait stupide de…

Riza soupira et tira quelque chose de sa poche. Une lettre ? Elle l'agita sous le nez de Roy.

-Le voilà, le prétexte !

Le général lut la lettre. Soki s'inquiéta en voyant sa mâchoire se crisper. La lettre disait quelque chose de mauvais ? Et puis de quoi ils parlaient, à la fin ? Bon sang ce que c'était agaçant !

-C'est bon, vous avez gagné ! Allez donc faire votre valise.

-J'aurai le temps plus tard. Pour l'instant, je préfère rester et m'assurer que vous ne racontez pas n'importe quoi.

Le général Nakamura manqua de s'étouffer en entendant cela. Mais… mais… Non mais quelle insolence ! Le blâme qu'elle ne manquerait pas de recevoir allait lui faire le plus grand bien ! Telle était sa pensée. Aussi, lorsqu'il vit le général Mustang soupirer et se tourner vers son équipe sans donner la leçon qu'elle méritait, il lâcha une forte exclamation de surprise.

-Tout va bien, général ? interrogea Roy.

-Mais… Vous… Vous ne lui dites rien ? bafouilla Nakamura. Une telle insolence mérite pourtant un blâme !

Mustang haussa les épaules, laissant ce pauvre Soki bouche bée, les bras ballants.

-Merci pour le dossier, général. Nous saurons nous débrouiller avec.

Comprenant qu'il était poliment congédié, Soki salua et sortit, titubant légèrement, encore sous l'effet de la surprise et de la colère. Il fallait faire quelque chose. Cette maudite colonelle ne pouvait pas juste s'en sortir comme ça ! Il se résolut à la coincer, dès que possible.

-Bon, lança Mustang à son équipe. Toutes les victimes ont fréquenté la même école, ce qui laisse à penser que le tueur choisit ses victimes parmi les anciennes élèves. La colonelle…

Il s'interrompit quelques secondes, comme si ne pas le dire allait atténuer la réalité de ses paroles.

-La colonelle s'est proposée pour servir d'appât, car elle l'a elle-même fréquentée.

-Et le fameux prétexte ? demanda Breda en déballant son sandwich.

-Il y a quelques temps, l'ancien directeur a voulu revoir ses anciens élèves, savoir comment ils ont continué, etc… Une réception a donc été organisée, invitant les anciens de l'école à venir et partager leur parcours. M. Satô…

-M. Satô ?

-L'ancien directeur. M. Satô, donc, espère aussi inspirer les élèves actuels, leur montrer différentes options de carrière, etc…

-Le tueur profitera sûrement de l'occasion pour faire un maximum de victimes, intervint Riza.

-Et parmi elles, la colonelle, qui n'est pas revenue à Komaki depuis longtemps et ne compte pas revenir souvent. Le tueur le sait et tentera de la tuer pendant cette soirée.

-Mais ça, comment on peut en être sûr ? questionna Havoc en fronçant les sourcils.

-Eh bien, je doute qu'il prenne le risque de la poursuivre jusque dans l'Est, répliqua sèchement le général.

Surpris par son ton sec, Havoc sursauta.

-Hé ! C'est pas parce que vous êtes inquiet pour la colonelle que c'est nous qui devons en subir les conséquences ! protesta-t-il.

-Tais-toi ! Contente-toi d'écouter. Je serai moi aussi sur place. Même si je n'étais pas élève, je suis connu là-bas et personne ne s'étonnera de ma présence.

-C'est chouette, mais je vois plusieurs problèmes, moi, articula Breda entre deux bouchées. De un, la colonelle ne peut pas se présenter en disant "Salut ! Moi dans la vie, je suis militaire !". Parce que le tueur se sentira en danger et risque de faire profil bas. Profil très bas, même.

-Evidemment, nous trouverons un faux métier.

-Ok, mais si le tueur la connaît, il ne prendra pas le risque de l'attaquer.

-J'ai beaucoup changé depuis que j'ai quitté le village. Il prendra le risque.

-Et puisque nous ne savons rien du tueur… Comment le surveiller et l'empêcher de nuire ?

-La réception sera organisée dans le hall, la plus grande pièce. Et il n'a que deux sorties. Ce sera simple.

Mustang se pencha en arrière sur son siège. Un grand sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

-Eh bien, colonelle. Après quinze ans, on dirait bien qu'on rentre à la maison.

Riza lui sourit en retour.

-Déjà quinze ans…

Havoc poussa une exclamation. Tout le monde se tourna vers lui.

-Quatrième problème !

Hawkeye pencha la tête sur le côté, surprise.

-Quoi donc ?

-On ne peut pas vous laisser seuls tous les deux ! On ne peut pas prendre le risque que vous soyez distrait par…

-C'est bon, on a compris ! l'interrompit vivement Breda.

-Du coup…

Jean plissa les yeux, ce qui lui donna un air particulièrement sournois et malveillant.

-Fuery viendra aussi !

-QUOI ?

Le cri avait simultanément jailli de cinq gorges. Mais les deux plus forts venaient de Mustang et Fuery.

-M-mais-mais pourquoi moi ? pleurnicha celui-ci.

-Parce que.

-Non mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? gronda Roy, jetant un regard noir **(je vous assure que c'était involontaire…)** sur son subordonné.

-Oh, je vous en prie, général ! La colonelle est raisonnable donc je sais que ça ne viendra pas d'elle, mais osez me dire que vous, tout seul dans un hôtel avec Hawkeye pendant plusieurs jours sans lois de fraternité pour chaperon, vous allez rester sage !

-Une maison, grinça Mustang.

-Quoi ?

-Nous serons dans une maison, répéta-t-il.

-Ok, je reprends : la colonelle est raisonnable donc je sais que ça ne viendra pas d'elle, mais osez me dire que vous, tout seul avec Hawkeye pendant plusieurs jours sans lois de fraternité pour chaperon, vous allez rester sage !

Cette fois, le général ne trouva à répliquer et se contenta de fixer Jean d'un œil meurtrier.

-Bien, bien, bien, chantonna ce dernier en ignorant Roy, que tout le monde prépare sa valise et ses habits de soirée !

Riza soupira, Fuery continua de pleurer et Mustang se demanda si l'excuse "C'était un connard" lui suffirait pour justifier l'assassinat d'Havoc.

 **0O0O0**

 **Voilà… Je sais pas si j'ai bien fait de commencer ça mais ça m'amuse et puis moi aussi j'avais besoin d'un prétexte, mais moi c'était pour les faire retourner à Komaki… et peut-être accomplir la revanche de Riza.**

 **Désolée du retard, en passant, mais j'ai eu une panne d'inspiration et quand je l'ai retrouvée, ma meilleure amie (qui fait office de bêta-lectrice pour cette histoire) m'a dit qu'elle n'avait plus internet et que, par conséquent, elle n'avait pas pu lire le chapitre que je lui avait envoyé par Skype. Petite explication des 3 semaines de retard...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Je me suis rendu compte que je n'avais pas du tout mis de disclaimer… Du coup :**

 **Disclaimer : Si les personnages de FMA m'appartenaient, je ne me contenterais pas d'écrire des fanfics !**

 **0O0O0**

Riza soupira en voyant le paysage familier. Ils étaient arrivés… Elle se tourna vers Roy et lui secoua doucement l'épaule.

-M. Mustang ? On est arrivés.

Ils avaient convenu de la faire paraître inoffensive en lui faisant reprendre son ancien caractère. Et par la même occasion, reprendre leurs anciens surnoms. Faire comme si rien n'avait changé entre eux. Puis elle se tourna vers Fuery.

-C'est bon, col… Riza, je suis réveillé !

-Fais attention !

-Pardon… Riza ? Pardon si je suis indiscret, mais… Tu n'as pas l'air ravie de revenir dans ton village natal…

-Tu dis beaucoup "pardon", observa Hawkeye, peu désireuse de répondre à la question de son subordonné, qui le compris très bien.

-Désolé ?

Riza lui lança un sourire amusé et se retourna vers Mustang, qui s'était rendormi. Elle soupira, attrapa son pied et tira dessus un coup sec. Il glissa de la banquette et tomba misérablement sur le sol.

-Aïe ! Mademoiselle Riza… Pourquoi être si cruelle dès le réveil ? gémit-il.

-Il faut sortir du train ! Levez-vous !

Fuery sourit. Durant le trajet, il avait pu observer leur complicité. Il s'était beaucoup amusé, à les voir se chamailler comme deux enfants, et avait pu constater à quel point l'armée avait changé leur relation. C'était vraiment dommage. Un duo comme ça, on n'en voit pas tous les jours ! Il attrapa sa valise et sortit, bientôt imité par ses deux supérieurs. Une fois sur le quai, il fut surpris du peu de personnes présentes.

-Au contraire, il y a beaucoup de monde pour un petit village comme Komaki, lui lança Riza.

" _Tiens, j'ai pensé à voix haute ?_ ".

-Non non, rassures-toi.

Elle avait dit ça d'un ton nonchalant, avant de se mettre en marche vers la sortie de la gare. Kain cligna des yeux un instant. Soit elle était télépathe soit il était aussi lisible qu'un livre.

-Plutôt la deuxième solution, sourit Roy.

" _Flippant…"_. Mustang lui tapota l'épaule et emboita le pas à Hawkeye.

 **0O0O0**

Riza introduisit la clé dans la serrure et croisa les doigts pour que le mécanisme n'ait pas rouillé. Au léger déclic qu'elle entendit, elle soupira de soulagement. La porte s'ouvrit sans difficultés mais souleva un nuage de poussière qui fit éternuer la colonelle.

-Bon, préparez-vous à faire le ménage, dit-elle en rentrant.

-Ça me semble nécessaire, oui, observa Mustang en entrant à son tour.

Leurs pas laissaient des empreintes distinctes sur l'épaisse couche grise.

-Après la forêt, le ménage, marmonna Fuery. On peut dire que je suis gâté…

-Ou tu participes au ménage ou tu dors dehors, répliqua Roy. C'est comme tu veux.

-Wow, quel choix.

-Mademoiselle Riza ? On ne pourrait pas le renvoyer au QG, plutôt ?

-Après le grand nettoyage. On va avoir besoin de main d'œuvre.

Les deux hommes soupirèrent et attrapèrent les balais que Riza leur lança.

 **0O0O0**

Sur le chemin du village, Fuery prenait bien garde à ne pas quitter sa supérieure des yeux. Il ne connaissait pas cette forêt le moins du monde et se perdrait en quelques secondes à peine s'il devait y faire trois pas. Tandis qu'elle connaissait le moindre caillou, la moindre feuille de ce bois. Pensant à sa situation, le lieutenant retint un soupir. Il avait été embarqué dans une opération pour arrêter un assassin et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, son seul rôle était de jouer les chaperons pour ses supérieurs, qu'ils ne soient pas distraits par leur désir l'un pour l'autre. Lui qui pourrait probablement être assommé par un regard noir du général. Maudit soit Havoc et son esprit mal placé. Mais enfin, qui pouvait imaginer ses supérieurs en plein coït pendant une mission aussi importante et se prétendre sain d'esprit ?

-Kain ? Tout va bien ?

La voix d'Hawkeye le sortit de ses pensées. Sans s'en rendre compte, il avait cessé de marcher. Et il avait failli se perdre bêtement. Crétin.

-Oui oui tout va bien, désolé.

Ils se remirent en route et arrivèrent rapidement. Riza paraissait tendue. Alors qu'ils marchaient dans le village, Fuery prêta une oreille distraite aux murmures suscités par leur passage. Mais ceux-ci retinrent bientôt son attention

 _Hawkeye est revenue ?_

 _Elle aurait dû rester loin de Komaki._

 _Avec un peu de chance, le tueur la prendra pour cible._

 _Maudits Hawkeye._

 _Tiens, il y a quelqu'un avec elle._

 _S'il est avec Hawkeye, il est probablement pareil._

 _Un parasite de plus !_

 _Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ? Elle ne compte quand même pas aller à la soirée, si ?_

 _Quelle plaie !_

Riza se rendit compte de la stupéfaction de Fuery et lui sourit.

-Mon père et moi n'avons jamais été très aimés, comme tu peux le constater.

-Mais que s'est-il passé pour que vous soyez aussi détestés ?

-A vrai dire, je n'en sais rien… Mais il en a toujours été ainsi, alors je ne me suis jamais vraiment posé de questions. C'est comme ça, voilà tout. Le ciel est bleu, les poissons nagent, les gens de Komaki n'aiment pas les Hawkeye.

La suite de leur descente à Komaki se déroula dans la même atmosphère. On chuchotait et la maudissait sur leur passage, les commerçants étaient méprisants et faisaient payer plus cher, des ricanements retentissaient, bref c'était absolument joyeux. Jusqu'à ce qu' _il_ arrive.

-Ah, regardez ! Roy est là !

Aussitôt, un attroupement se forma autour de lui. On souriait, on riait, on le félicitait pour sa réussite, on tentait d'invoquer le _bon vieux temps_ pour s'en faire un ami. Kain fut une nouvelle fois sidéré, mais cette fois par la différence de traitement. Riza le tira par le bras.

-Allons-y.

-Mais… on ne récupère pas Roy avant ?

-Il nous rejoindra. De toute façon, il en a pour un moment. Entre ses ex qui vont essayer de lui remettre le grappin dessus et les dindes qu'il ne s'est pas encore tapées qui vont faire la même chose, il va être occupé.

La jalousie suintait de sa voix, aussi Fuery jugea prudent de ne pas insister et prit note de ne jamais rien dire qui puisse aller dans le sens des "dindes" en sa présence. Il se retourna une dernière fois vers Mustang.

-Est-ce que quelqu'un vend des fraises ?

 **0O0O0**

 **Pour ceux qui se demandent, parce que c'est pas très clair, c'est Mustang qui pose la question, à la fin.**

 **J'ai raconté ce joyeux moment non seulement pour vous montrer à quel point Riza est aimée, mais aussi pour faire du remplissage. Et le prochain chapitre sera probablement court. Nous reverrons ce cher Yuuma, que tout le monde a oublié. Enfin bref. Voilà.**

 **3h20 du matin. Faut que je dorme.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Une petite pensée pour Yuuma, qui fait sa réapparition dans ce chapitre, maintenant que tout le monde l'a oublié. Prépare-toi Yuuma, car tout le monde t'oubliera à nouveau et ce dans peu de temps.**

 **0O0O0**

-Riza ?

Souvenons-nous, après l'arrivée du Mustang, Riza a fait une petite crise de jalousie et est repartie avec Fuery. Ils sont donc en forêt, rentrant à la maison avec de quoi préparer le repas du soir et le petit-déjeuner du lendemain. Je commence le chapitre comme ça parce que j'ai pas d'idée.

-Tu pourrais me montrer deux, trois endroits qui pourrait me servir de repères, que j'ai au moins une chance, aussi infime soit-elle, de retrouver mon chemin si je me perdais ?

Hawkeye jeta un regard perçant à Kain, puis eut un sourire moqueur.

-Et sinon, ta vraie question, c'est quoi ?

Fuery toussota et détourna le regard, gêné d'être si lisible.

-Il serait trop impoli de demander directement, mieux vaut avoir une excuse, même aussi mauvaise… marmonna-t-il.

-Je vois…

Le sourire de la colonelle devint amusé.

-Très bien. Je vais te montrer le lac. Tu n'imagines pas le nombre de fois où le général est tombé dedans…

 **0O0O0**

Roy grimaça. Il avait réussi à acheter des fraises et échapper à ses poursuivantes mais il était fatigué d'avoir autant couru. Finalement, la célébrité pouvait être bien embêtante. Il était deux fois plus convoité par ces idiotes, maintenant ! Enfin, il avait pu… non, pas s'enfuir… se débarrasser d'elles, voilà. Il reprit le chemin de la maison d'un pas tranquille.

 **0O0O0**

-Ce ponton est tellement abîmé ! Ce n'est pas étonnant qu'il soit tombé tant de fois !

Riza leva un sourcil et passa habilement de l'autre côté.

-L'exception qui confirme la règle !

 **0O0O0**

Mustang ouvrit la porte. Pas un bruit. Ils n'étaient toujours pas arrivés ? Ils étaient pourtant partis une bonne demi-heure avant lui… Tant mieux. Il ressortit.

 **0O0O0**

-Il y a un autre endroit que je pourrais te montrer… C'est par là.

 **0O0O0**

Roy sourit. Là, c'était parfait. Bon, maintenant, il fallait qu'il retrouve ses subordonnés. Ils commençaient à être longs…

 **0O0O0**

-Mais c'est impossible… marmonna Fuery, tentant vainement de trouver un passage entre les troncs serrés.

Riza l'avait amené à la mini-forêt et l'avait mis au défi d'entrer. " _C'est une forêt après tout…_ avait pensé Fuery. _Ce doit bien être possible."_ Résultat, il cherchait depuis un bon quart d'heure sans trouver. Hawkeye, adossée à un arbre, fixait sur lui un regard rieur. Il ne cherchait que d'un côté… Il ne risquait pas de trouver ainsi ! Et il commençait d'ailleurs à s'énerver. Il se tourna finalement vers sa supérieure.

-C'est impossible, c'est ça ? Il n'y a pas un seul millimètre d'écart entre ces maudits arbres !

Riza s'apprêtait à lui répondre mais fut devancée.

-En fait, si, c'est tout à fait possible, il faut juste bien chercher. Mais si personne ne t'aide, tu risques d'y passer des jours.

Mustang venait de surgir d'entre deux arbres.

-Tiens, vous n'étiez pas au village ?

-J'ai réussi à partir. Et vous n'étiez pas censés rentrer ?

-On a fait un petit détour.

-Et tu comptes rentrer un jour ou bien tu attends Kain ?

-Hé ! protesta ce dernier.

Riza rit.

-Je comptais lui donner encore une dizaine de minutes puis partir. Mais finalement, je propose de d'y aller maintenant.

-Pourquoi pas.

Fuery cligna des yeux.

-Et moi j'ai pas mon mot à dire ?

-Tu peux toujours rentrer tout seul, si tu te souviens du chemin, proposa Roy.

-A la réflexion, je viens.

-Je m'en doutais.

Mais après quelques minutes de marche seulement…

-RIZA !

Ils aperçurent un mouvement flou puis Riza sentit des bras l'entourer et l'étouffer à moitié. Si vous avez lu le NdA du début, vous aurez aisément deviné que c'est Yuuma. Sinon : c'est Yuuma. Le visage de Mustang s'assombrit considérablement.

-Tu m'as tellement manqué ! Je suis tellement content de te revoir !

-Heu oui, moi aussi mais…

Elle se débattit.

-J'arrive plus à respirer. Lâche-moi !

Il s'écarta.

-Désolé… Mais je suis si heureux que tu sois là !

Il rayonnait, au contraire de Roy, qui grinçait tant des dents que Fuery redoutait qu'elles n'éclatent.

-Je peux… t'inviter à boire un verre, ou quoi ? demanda-t-il en prenant sa main pour tirer légèrement dessus, l'incitant à accepter.

-Non, désolée, on devait rentrer… On a du ménage à terminer.

-Alors je vais venir aider !

Riza fit mine de se fâcher.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ! Je ne vais pas te faire travailler, non plus ! Et puis on est déjà trois, ça suffira.

-Trois ?

Yuuma se tourna vers les deux bruns.

-Ah, désolé, j'étais concentré sur Riza, je en vous avais pas vus, s'excusa-t-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux chocolat. Ah, Roy, c'est toi !

Il fit un sourire chaleureux à Mustang, qui lui rendit un sourire forcé et serra la main qu'il lui tendait. Il n'avait toujours pas lâché celle de Riza. Cette dernière n'avait qu'une envie : partir, s'éloigner de son ex-petit ami et de son comportement étouffant. Elle tira sur sa main, tentant de la retirer de celle de Yuuma.

-Il va falloir qu'on y aille, rappela-t-elle.

Elle sentit une piqure de froid sur sa joue et leva les yeux.

-Il pleut ?

-On dirait bien…

-Dans ce cas, il faut vraiment qu'on se dépêche.

Mustang attrapa Riza par le bras et la tira vers lui, les yeux rivés sur son rival. Resté simple spectateur, Fuery avait l'impression d'une dispute entre deux enfants pour savoir lequel avait une place privilégiée dans le cœur de la colonelle. Yuuma fronça les sourcils, puis contre toute attente, sourit.

-Oui, il vaut mieux.

Il se pencha et fit un baisemain à Riza.

-On se voit à la soirée, du coup !

Il s'approcha de son visage. La pluie s'intensifia.

-Mademoiselle Riza. Il faut y aller, sinon on va se faire tremper.

Mustang avait lâché sa phrase les dents serrées, un regard assassin posé sur Yuuma. Il se retourna et partit, tenant toujours le bras de Riza. C'était bien la première fois qu'il aimait autant la pluie.

 **0O0O0**

 **Je suis encore en retard... Désolée...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Et enfin, la soirée ! Enfin, une partie. Fuery va encore passer inaperçu. C'est vrai, ça, tout le monde s'en fiche de lui, personne ne le remarque… Je n'y avait pas fait attention… Pardon Fuery…**

 **0O0O0**

-C'est bon je suis prêt !

Fuery sortit de sa chambre. Il portait une chemise gris clair et un pantalon de costar assorti. Mustang ricana.

-Tu es ridicule.

-C'est facile pour vous… toi ! Tu n'as qu'à porter un costume militaire -ce que tu as d'ailleurs fait- et c'est bon !

-Mais moi peu importe, mettre une chemise ne me rends pas ridicule.

-Sauf que tu as préféré mettre un costume militaire. Parce que ça va mieux avec ton caractère de dragueur arrogant ? **(Oulà, je viens de m'en rendre compte mais il prend de l'assurance, le petit Fuery ! Trop de temps passé avec Riza, peut-être ?)**

-Dragueur arrogant ?! Tu…

-Ça suffit, arrêtez donc de vous disputer, on dirait deux enfants !

Riza venait d'apparaître à l'autre bout du couloir. Les deux hommes restèrent bouche bée. Sa robe à mi-chemin entre le vert impérial et sinople épousait ses formes mais laissait suffisamment de place à l'imagination. Reposant sur ses hanches, une ceinture qu'on aurait dit de lierre. Autour de son cou, une chaîne reliée à un pendentif qui ne la quittait jamais, une pierre aux reflets chatoyants enserrée d'or **(Une œil-de-faucon, pour ceux qui connaissent un petit peu. Et c'est pas fait exprès. J'ai vu une pierre comme ça, je me suis dit que ce serait parfait pour Riza et** _ **après**_ **j'ai regardé son nom. Euh… cette parenthèse est trop longue, en plus c'est pas trop dans mes habitudes d'interrompre l'histoire pour faire des commentaires, comme ça. Je vais me taire…)**. Elle portait également des boucles d'oreilles et une bague magnifiques, faites d'une aquarelle enfermée dans un globe de verre. Le tout associé à sa blondeur et ses yeux caramel lui faisait ressembler à une déesse de la forêt.

-Euh… Ah… Euh… Enfin… Euh, je… Euh…

Vous l'aurez aisément deviné, c'est Mustang qui vient de parler. Enfin, d'essayer de parler. Il était totalement hypnotisé. Fuery aussi, d'ailleurs. Qui ne le serait pas ?

-Bon, eh bien, je suppose que je n'ai pas besoin de demander si ça vous plaît, se moqua-t-elle. Vous êtes prêts ? Parfait, allons-y.

Elle passa devant les deux militaires médusés et charmés et descendit au rez-de-chaussée.

Arrivés devant l'école, Riza s'arrêta et prit une grande inspiration. Elle sentit une main se poser doucement sur son épaule. Monsieur Mustang était là, il comprenait et la soutenait. Il veillait sur elle. Tout irait bien. Elle lui sourit et passa le portail.

A peine entrée dans le hall, tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle. Elle déglutit. A Komaki, quand elle était le centre de l'attention, cela n'augurait rien de bon.

-Tiens ! Voilà Hawkeye. Tu ne pouvais pas rester chez toi, loin ? C'était très bien comme ça.

Aiko Hayashi. Celle qui avait le plus malmené Riza, après Takiko Maeda. Ses longs cheveux bruns coiffés en chignon pour l'occasion, ses yeux lavande, son maquillage noir, assorti à sa robe, son rictus méprisant, Riza détestait tout chez cette femme. Démangée par l'envie de lui lancer une pique bien sentie, elle dût néanmoins se taire, pour rester dans son rôle. Alors, elle se contenta de baisser les yeux et d'aller se poster à un endroit où elle pourrait facilement surveiller les deux sorties. Mustang tenta de la suivre, mais fut intercepté par les _dindes._

-Roy !

-Tu te souviens de moi, n'est-ce pas ?

-C'est moi, Nachi Aoki !

-Rooooooy, pourquoi tu m'as quittée ?!

-Roy !

Submergé, Mustang adressa un regard malheureux à Riza, la faisant sourire. Fuery la rejoignit.

-Wow, il y a encore plus de filles qu'hier ! Je ne savais pas que c'était possible.

-Déjà qu'il était très convoité il y a quinze ans, alors maintenant qu'il est célèbre…

-Oui, c'est sûr…

Kain jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui et remarqua que presque tous les hommes de la salle regardaient Riza. Ceux qui ne venaient pas de Komaki la fixaient ouvertement et ceux qui, au contraire, en venaient lui lançaient des coups d'œil discrets. Ils semblaient ne pas comprendre comment Riza Hawkeye, la fille du cinglé qui habitait dans la forêt, la fille dont ils s'étaient toujours moqués, qu'ils avaient parfois même tabassée, avait pu s'être transformée à ce point pour devenir aussi splendide. Une voix joyeuse retentit soudain derrière les deux militaires.

-Hey, Riza !

Lorsque celle-ci se retourna, Yuuma, puisque c'est lui, se figea.

-W… Waouh, tu es… sublime… murmura-t-il.

-Merci… Ton costume te va très bien.

Yuuma rougit légèrement.

-M… Merci…

Assailli par ses fans, Mustang gardait toutefois un œil sur Riza et voyant s'approcher Yuuma, il grinça des dents et se fraya un chemin vers sa chère subordonnée. Il était sans doute un poil possessif, mais c'était plus fort que lui, il ne supportait pas de la voir sourire à _l'autre con_ qui lui faisait un numéro de charme, il était trop jaloux. Si l'agacement se lut dans les yeux de Yuuma lorsqu'il vit son rival, ce fut du soulagement qui apparut dans ceux de Riza. Parce que Fuery, qui n'a aucune présence dans ma fanfic, ne l'aidait pas beaucoup…

-Yuuma…

-Roy…

Les deux prétendants de la colonelle se toisèrent sans aménité. Ils avaient abandonné les masques. Roy attrapa Riza par la taille et s'éloigna, suivi par le regard haineux de son adversaire et celui, surpris, de Fuery.

-Merci, souffla Hawkeye. Il me met de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

-C'est bien pour ça que je suis là, sourit Mustang. Je ne te laisserais pas entre ses pattes, je suis sûr qu'il est à moitié fou.

-A moitié seulement ?

Ils se sourirent. Ils étaient heureux de pouvoir enfin se parler comme avant, de retrouver leur ancienne complicité, sans tout risquer. Les lois de fraternité n'avaient été abolies que peu de temps auparavant, pendant une mission délicate, alors cela n'avait pas été leur priorité première. Puis ils étaient venus à l'Ouest et étaient tombés sur l'affaire Komaki.

-Eh bien, soupira Riza, j'ai l'impression que le tueur ne sera pas le seul à me prendre pour cible…

Mustang la regarda d'un air interrogatif. Pour toute réponse, elle promena son regard sur ceux, assassins et fixés sur elle, de toutes les soupirantes de Roy. Celui-ci sourit.

-Eh bien quoi ? Il est normal qu'elles soient jalouses d'une femme qui a toutes les qualités qu'elles n'ont pas.

-Toutes les qualités ? Rien que ça…

-Bien sûr ! Tu es superbe, intelligente, forte, drôle -quand tu décides de l'être…

Riza lui envoya un coup de coude dans les côtes. Il ne se perturba pas et continua :

-… gentille, calme, modeste, patiente… Je pourrais continuer comme ça pendant des heures, mais nous n'avons pas des heures, alors je m'arrête là.

Elle fit une moue dubitative.

-Mouais… Dites ce que vous voulez, en attendant, elles sont jalouses parce que vous me tenez par la taille…

-Tant pis pour elles.

Riza lui sourit joyeusement. Un sourire qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis des années, et qu'il était fou de joie de voir à nouveau. Un grand bruit attira leur attention. Itsuki Satô, debout sur une scène entama un ennuyeux discours. Il commença par dire à quel point il était heureux de voir que tant d'anciens élèves avaient répondu à son appel. La colonelle grimaça, se rappelant qu'elle n'était au courant que parce que Yuuma lui avait envoyé une lettre pour la prévenir et la supplier de venir. D'ailleurs, elle n'y pensait que maintenant, mais comment avait-il eu son adresse ? Heureusement qu'elle n'habitait pas dans les quartiers militaires, son ex-petit ami aurait eu un choc… Quand elle était partie, il y a quinze ans, elle ne lui avait pas dit pourquoi elle partait. Elle sortit de ses pensées et se reconcentra sur le discours de l'ancien directeur, qui évoquait l'école telle qu'elle était vingt ans auparavant.

-Le bâtiment était tout aussi beau que maintenant, voire même plus. Sans vouloir vous offenser, M. Ogawa, je ne doute pas de vos capacités.

L'actuel directeur hocha la tête, ne l'ayant pas mal pris. M. Satô reprit :

-Effectivement, je dois avouer qu'il y a un parasite dont nous n'avons pu nous débarrasser que tardivement, mais il est bien parti.

Un ricanement moqueur parcourut la salle à l'évocation de Riza, qui serra les dents et s'empêcha de signaler sa présence et de répliquer. A côté d'elle, Roy fit un effort surhumain pour ne pas bondir et assommer ce stupide vieillard.

-Mais si je vous ai tous conviés aujourd'hui, c'est pour que vous présentiez vos carrières et inspiriez les jeunes élèves. Je vais donc vous appeler un par un et vous laisser parler. Reika Fujii.

Une femme d'une trentaine d'années monta sur la scène. Une longue tresse rousse tombait sur son dos et ses yeux cobalt, maquillés du même vert pomme que sa robe, si moulante qu'on eut dit une seconde peau, brillaient. Riza se souvenait bien d'elle. Son insulte favorite était « plus stupide qu'une pomme de pin ». Hawkeye le savait bien, pour l'avoir si souvent entendue.

-Bonjour à tous ! Comme M. Satô vient de le préciser, je me nomme Reika Fujii. Après avoir terminé ma scolarité ici, je suis restée quelques années puis je suis partie dans le Sud, pour devenir journaliste. Aujourd'hui, je publie régulièrement des articles dans le Sausumagajin…

Les anciens élèves se succédèrent, clamant fièrement leurs métiers, plus ou moins intéressants aux yeux des actuels élèves, puis arriva la dernière.

-Ayumi Hirano.

Une petite femme brune apparut. Ses yeux noisette exprimaient son inquiétude et sa voix n'était pas très sûre.

-Heu… B-bonjour, je suis Ayumi Hirano, je vis actuellement à Central, où je suis… écrivaine de fanfictions… C'est-à-dire que j'écris des nouvelles, qui sont… inspirées de livres. Le Sentorarumagajin publie parfois mes récits…

La pauvre semblait terrifiée devant les cinq-cents personnes amassées devant les tréteaux. Elle n'avait jamais été à l'aise pour parler devant les gens, car elle était très timide. Elle avait été dans la classe de Riza pendant trois ans.

-C'est… C'est un métier qui me permet de vivre et de faire ce qui me passionne, alors je… j'en suis très contente.

-Tu n'as rien d'autre à dire ?

-Heu, n-non…

-Très bien, merci d'avoir partagé ta passion avec nous. Bien, maintenant que tous les élèves sont passés…

-Attendez monsieur !

Tout le monde se tourna vers Kazuki Murata, qui venait de parler. Il arborait un sourire hautain.

-Pourquoi ne pas écouter Hawkeye ? Je suis sûr que sa vie est passionnante…

Le hall fut secoué d'un nouveau ricanement. Riza, dans son rôle, se recroquevilla légèrement sur elle-même.

-Quoi ? Elle… est ici ?

L'exaspération se peignit sur le visage de Satô.

-Eh bien ! Si elle a réussi à faire quelque chose de sa vie… Pourquoi pas ? Riza Hawkeye.

Cette dernière se redressa, inspira profondément et avança vers les planches. Malgré le mal qu'elle se donna pour ressembler à celle qu'elle était autrefois, son regard et sa posture étaient fiers, sa voix ne vacilla pas.

- _Bonsoir_ à tous. Après avoir fini, à mon grand bonheur, ma scolarité à Komaki, je suis restée deux ans, puis je suis partie à New Optain, où j'ai complété mes études. Je suis ensuite venue à East City, où j'habite désormais, et où je tiens un commerce.

Un commerce de friandises. C'est ce qui avait été convenu. Riza avait un peu rechigné mais un ordre de Roy l'avait fait taire. Aaaah, l'abus de pouvoir… C'est plus fréquent qu'on ne le pense… En tout cas, tous restèrent bouche bée. De un, ils la sous estimaient clairement et ne la pensaient pas capable de tenir un commerce, et de deux, son assurance les sidérait. Mustang, lui, était ravi. Même si son aplomb tranchait complètement avec le caractère timide et réservé, limite craintif qu'elle était censée avoir, la voir les remettre à leur place avec sa subtilité coutumière était génial. Il buvait du petit-lait. Riza aussi. En parcourant la salle du regard, elle fut enchantée de voir leurs regards stupéfaits. Elle relégua dans un coin de sa tête le fait qu'elle mettait sa couverture à mal et savoura ce moment.

-Bonne soirée.

Et elle descendit de scène pour rejoindre le général.

 **0O0O0**

 _ **IMPORTANT**_

 **Si les boucles d'oreilles et la bague de Riza vous intéressent (et même si ça ne vous intéresse pas), sachez que ça existe et que c'est en vente sur** _ **oliviaquarelle**_ **. C'est vraiment magnifique, je vous conseille d'aller voir. C'est une amie de mes parents qui fait ça, et je lui fais de la pub parce que son travail le mérite vraiment. Voilà voilà ^^**

 **Sinon, revenons à la fanfic. Oui, la lettre du chapitre 7, celle que Riza montre à Mustang est de Yuuma. Et oui c'est inquiétant qu'il ait eu son adresse…**

 **Sinon, comment vous trouvez l'expression « plus stupide qu'une pomme de pin » ? Moi je trouve ça… stupide… Stupide mais amusant. Parce que c'est ridicule. Hmmm… J'ai bien peur de n'avoir que 5 ans d'âge mental… Bref…**

 **J'oublie toujours de le dire (de l'écrire) mais n'hésitez pas à laisser une review ! Pour me dire que ma fic est une merveille, que je suis un génie, que je suis parfaite… Mais ce ne sont que des exemples ! Il existe des synonymes.**

 **Non, plus sérieusement, moi ça m'encourage beaucoup à continuer, d'avoir votre avis, de savoir si ça plaît, d'écouter (de lire) vos remarques et suggestions pour que la fanfiction s'améliore… Même si vous n'êtes pas doués pour écrire des reviews. Je comprends très bien les trucs pas clairs. Sans doute parce que je ne suis pas si saine d'esprit que je n'aimerais le croire, mais peu importe. Merci si vous laissez une review, merci même si vous n'en laissez pas, vous avez tout de même eu la patience de lire ma fic jusqu'à au moins ce chapitre.**

 **Oh là là, mais je deviens bavarde, moi !**


	11. Chapter 11

**Et enfin, voici l'apparition du tueur de Komaki, le moment que les Royai redoutent tant. Moi aussi, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Je ne sais pas** _ **du tout**_ **comment l'assassin va entrer en scène. Et comme c'est moi qui écrit, c'est vraiment dommage.**

 **0O0O0**

-Bravo. C'était magnifique.

"Magnifique de te voir enfin clouer le bec à tous ces imbéciles". Riza comprit très bien et lui répondit, un grand sourire aux lèvres :

-N'est-ce pas ?

Ses yeux se mirent à pétiller lorsqu'il lui sourit. Leur montrer qu'elle était capable de réussir quelque chose, même si elle réduisait considérablement ce qu'elle avait fait, la rendait très joyeuse. Elle rouvrit la bouche pour parler mais n'en eu pas le temps.

-Riza !

Yuuma arrivait vers eux.

-Ça ne m'étonne pas que tu tiennes une boutique, rit-il. Ce métier te va très bien ! Je n'ai aucun mal à t'imaginer en vendeuse.

Le regard insistant de Yuuma dérangeait Riza, qui lui lança un sourire forcé. Soudain, quelque chose lui revint en tête.

-Au fait, Yuuma… Comment as-tu eu mon adresse ?

Le sourire de Yuuma se figea. Il n'aimait pas cette question. Il humecta ses lèvres. Puis, la voix de M. Satô se fit entendre.

-Yuuma Kato !

Le sexagénaire lui fit signe de le rejoindre en souriant.

-Désolé, on dirait qu'on m'appelle. A plus tard !

Et il fila. Mustang et Riza se regardèrent, intrigués et inquiets. Mais leur priorité était l'assassin, pas l'ex petit ami bizarre, alors ils écartèrent le problème de leur esprit **(au fait, pour les bonnes âmes qui s'inquiètent pour Fuery : non, il n'a pas disparu, il est à l'écart pour surveiller les sorties à la place de ses supérieurs !)**

 **0O0O0**

La soirée était bien avancée. A 23h, le tueur ne s'était toujours pas manifesté. Mustang était las de l'attention exagérée de toutes les idiotes du village. Même celles qui étaient mariées ! Là ça commençait à faire beaucoup !

Fuery était coincé avec un groupe d'adolescentes qui l'avait trouvé "trop mignon" et l'avait encerclé, pépiant des tas de questions auxquelles il n'avait pas le temps de répondre.

Riza, elle, restait dans un coin où elle voyait aisément les deux sorties, croisant les doigts pour que personne ne fasse attention à elle. Mais son souhait ne fut pas exaucé. Elle vit soudain une femme blonde d'une quarantaine d'années se diriger vers elle. Chika Onishi, qui avait toujours joyeusement participé à son harcèlement.

-Hawkeye, demanda-t-elle d'un ton traînant, comment as-tu su pour la fête ? Nous avions pourtant fait attention de ne rien t'envoyer…

-Yuuma m'a prévenue et m'a demandé de venir, bafouilla Riza.

Elle bouillait mais devait rester dans son personnage. Si elle avait pu, elle aurait volontiers envoyé son poing dans le ventre de cette gourde. Impuissante, elle dut se résoudre à la fuite. Elle capta le regard de Mustang et lui enjoignit silencieusement de surveiller les sorties à sa place. Puis, laissant Chika plantée là, elle alla prendre l'air. De plus, elle ferait une cible plus facile pour l'assassin, qui ne l'attaquerait pas aux yeux de tous.

 **0O0O0**

Mustang parcourut la salle des yeux et son regard s'arrêta sur Hawkeye. Il hocha la tête et reporta son regard sur la sortie principale. Il se demanda subitement où était passé Yuuma. Il le chercha un instant et le vit, discutant avec une personne qu'il n'arrivait pas à voir. Rassuré -il ne pouvait pas aller déranger Riza- il se retourna vers les sorties, apercevant au passage Fuery. Il failli éclater de rire mais se maîtrisa. Il l'embêterait avec ça plus tard. Il sentit brusquement une main attraper son bras et retint une grimace. Nachi Aoki. Il se tourna vers elle.

-Oui ?

-Roy ! Tu sais, à l'époque, je ne savais pas pourquoi tu m'avais quittée, et je t'en voulais beaucoup. Mais maintenant que je vois ta carrière, je comprends parfaitement, et… Et je voulais te dire que… Tu sais, je ne te dérangerai pas dans ta carrière. Je ne serai pas une petite amie chiante, qui râle parce que tu rentres tard parce que tu as du travail. Je ne veux pas que tu t'inquiètes pour ça.

Une minute… Elle venait de parler au futur ? Roy était abasourdi. Elle croyait vraiment qu'il allait sortir avec elle de nouveau ? Et puis quoi encore ?

-Hum… Oui… Mais non. Je ne m'inquiète pas, et cela pour la simple et bonne raison que je ne compte pas sortir avec toi. Pas le moins du monde.

-Hein ? Quoi ? Mais…

-Désolé. Je dois y aller.

Il s'éloigna et soupira. Cette femme avait vraiment un problème.

 **0O0O0**

 _Encore beaucoup de travail. J'ai encore beaucoup de travail pour toutes les tuer. Et quand j'aurai fini, ce sera leur tour, à eux. Ils n'avaient pas le droit. Ils n'avaient aucun droit de faire ça, aucune raison. Mais ils le faisaient. Et elle souffrait. Ils la faisaient souffrir. Et ils paieront. Ce sera long. Mais ils mourront, tous ! Et je pourrai lui annoncer, qu'enfin, elle a été vengée. Meurs, Satoko Ikeda !_

 **0O0O0**

Marchant dans l'ombre, Riza déambulait sans bruit autour de la vieille école. Un voile noir était tombé sur Komaki, et le froid qui l'accompagnait faisait frissonner la déesse de la forêt. Un bruit sourd la fit se retourner vivement. Elle se dirigea silencieusement vers l'origine de ce qui semblait être le son d'un corps heurtant un mur. Dissimulée dans les ténèbres, elle se figea. Devant elle se déroulait une scène qu'elle ne savait comment interpréter. Un homme avait plaqué une femme contre un mur et l'empêchait de bouger. Elle identifia immédiatement la femme, Satoko Ikeda, mais l'homme était caché par l'obscurité. Elle ne sut si elle devait intervenir ou les laisser tranquille. Mais le couteau qu'il sortit et appuya contre la gorge de Satoko écarta tout doute. Riza sortit le Astra M4000 qu'elle avait emporté, le pointa sur le tueur et lança d'une voix forte et claire, méconnaissable :

-Lâchez immédiatement votre arme !

Seule son arme était éclairée par la faible lueur du réverbère. Le reste était camouflé dans la pénombre. L'assassin ne la reconnut pas et fit un pas, découvrant ainsi son visage. Riza pâlit.

 **0O0O0**

 **Quand j'ai expliqué à une de mes amies (pour ne pas utiliser son prénom, je l'appellerai MLD) ce que j'allais faire à la fin du chapitre, elle m'a dit que j'étais vraiment une connasse de vous laisser comme ça. Merci MLD. Ça fait toujours plaisir…**

 **Sinon, j'ai encore changé de bêta-lectrice… La première (disons Kamichoko) a trop de travail pour pouvoir m'aider… Donc merci beaucoup Morgana, mais n'espère pas que tu pourras connaître la suite avant que je ne l'écrive… Et n'essaye pas de demander à Kamichoko !**

 **Et… désolée pour l'anachronisme… La fanfic a lieu vers 1925 (c'est approximatif, hein) et l'Astra M4000 n'existe que depuis 1955… C'est pas le même monde, mais quand même… Il y a une raison, je vous rassure, je n'aurais pas fait un anachronisme comme ça si l'autre nom de l'Astra M4000 n'était pas "Falcon".**


	12. Chapter 12

**Voilà la suite, que j'ai écrit le plus rapidement possible, tout en faisant de mon mieux pour qu'il ne soit pas trop horrible à lire. Donc, voici le tueur, parce que malgré les dires de MLD, je ne suis pas tant une connasse que ça.**

 **0O0O0**

Seule son arme était éclairée par la faible lueur du réverbère. Le reste était camouflé dans la pénombre. L'assassin ne la reconnut pas et fit un pas, découvrant ainsi son visage. Riza pâlit. Yuuma était quasiment méconnaissable. Ses traits étaient tordus par la colère et la haine, ses mains étaient agitées d'un léger tremblement et dans son regard brillait la folie. Alors qu'il levait sa lame, Riza avança prudemment, de manière à montrer son visage. Le tueur se figea, le choc se peignit sur son visage.

-Ri… Riza ?

-Lâche ton arme.

Le couteau tomba sur le sol avec un bruit métallique.

-Écarte-toi d'elle.

Il obéit à nouveau. La colonelle leva son Falcon et tira en l'air pour prévenir Mustang et Fuery qu'elle avait le tueur. Yuuma ne bougea pas une paupière, le regard rivé sur son ex-petite amie, à l'inverse de Satoko qui sursauta violemment, en état de choc.

A peine une minute plus tard, Roy et Kain surgissaient dans le petit espace sombre. Ils furent glacés à la vue de Riza qui menaçait Yuuma de son M4000. Un regard suffit au général pour savoir qu'il pouvait parler comme à l'accoutumée.

-Colonelle ? C'est lui ?

-Oui.

-Savez-vous quels sont ses motifs ?

-Non, il n'a pas prononcé un seul mot depuis tout à l'heure.

-Ri…za…

Tous se tournèrent vers l'assassin.

-Pour… quoi ?

Il ne cessait de cligner des yeux et semblait avoir du mal à se remettre du fait que la femme qu'il aimait plus que tout le tenait en respect avec une arme à feu, elle qui était si douce et si gentille.

-Je… fais ça… pour toi… Pour… quoi ?

-Non, Yuuma, le reprit Hawkeye. Tu _faisais_ ça. Je t'arrête pour l'assassinat de Shizu Mori, Aya Gotô, Riho Ishii, Fumi Ayashi, Mie Miura, Takiko Maeda et pour tentative d'assassinat envers Satoko Ikeda.

Fuery avança vers lui et lui mit les mains dans le dos, sans toutefois le menotter. D'abord parce qu'ils n'en avaient pas (ils avaient prévu que l'assassin résisterait, qu'ils seraient obligés de lui tirer dessus et qu'ils pourraient le ramener blessé, sans risques **(oui, c'est stupide mais tant pis)** ), ensuite parce qu'il semblait plongé dans un état de transe et se laissa faire sans rechigner. Riza soupira et rejoignit son supérieur. Yuuma, les yeux dans le vague, se mit à marmotter :

-Tous, ils l'ont toujours tous embêtée. Ils se moquaient d'elle, ils l'insultaient, ils la frappaient même parfois…

-Qu'est-ce qu'il marmonne ?

-Heu… Il raconte votre vie, colonelle…

Celle-ci leva les yeux au ciel et se détourna.

-Et ça lui faisait du mal, beaucoup de mal… Physiquement et moralement… Il faut les punir…

Il rentra la tête dans les épaules et émit un étrange gargouillement, apparemment en profonde réflexion.

-En fait… murmura-t-il en se redressant, c'est de sa faute. Tout est de sa faute ! Sans lui, elle m'aurait laissé la venger… Sa faute ! A lui !

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il attaqua brusquement un Fuery inattentif. Il lui prit son arme, la braqua sur Mustang et tira.

Riza, alertée par le cri surpris de Fuery, fit vivement volte-face. Constatant le désastre imminent, son corps agit de lui-même, et elle se jeta sur la trajectoire de la balle.

-Aaaaaah !

Juste à temps. Une main sur son épaule touchée, elle tomba à genoux.

-Riza !

Catastrophé, Yuuma jeta le pistolet et se précipita vers la colonelle. Roy lui asséna un violent coup de poing, avant de foncer vers sa subordonnée et de passer un bras autour d'elle en faisant attention à son épaule.

-Colonelle !

-Ça va, dit-elle entre ses dents.

-Non ça ne va pas ! Du moment où vous êtes blessée, ça ne va pas !

Riza se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher de répliquer vertement. Oui, elle était blessée, mais si elle n'avait pas fait rempart de son corps, il risquait la mort ! Une blessure à l'épaule n'était rien, comparé à sa mort. Elle se contenta donc de détourner les yeux. Elle sentit une pression sur sa tête : il avait fermé les yeux et appuyé ses lèvres sur ses cheveux. La colonelle s'autorisa un léger sourire, ainsi que quelques secondes pendant lesquelles son univers se résuma à deux bras chauds et rassurants et à un doux contact. Univers que Yuuma fit voler en morceaux.

-Riza ! Riza !

Paniqué, il se tortillait dans tous les sens pour tenter de se dégager du foulard de Satoko Ikeda, avec lequel Fuery lui avait liés les mains et les pieds. Énervé par l'interruption, Mustang lui jeta un regard noir qui le fit taire. Mais le mal était fait. Hawkeye se dégagea de ses bras et se releva en laissant échapper un gémissement de douleur.

-Fuery, appelle Havoc pour lui dire de venir récupérer le tueur.

-Heu, d-d'accord. Et le général Nakamura ?

-Havoc s'en chargera.

-J'y cours !

Le lieutenant se fraya un chemin à travers la foule qui commençait à se former et disparut dans la nuit à la recherche d'une cabine téléphonique. Riza lâcha son épaule et fit un grand mouvement de son bras valide.

-Partez, vous n'avez rien à faire ici. Ce sont les affaires de l'armée.

Kazuki Murata sortit du troupeau et se planta devant la militaire, se dressant de toute sa hauteur pour lui faire peur, comme lorsqu'elle était adolescente.

-Hawkeye… Toi, dans l'armée ? Cesse donc de te donner des airs. Contente-toi plutôt de dégager d'ici vite fait. On ne veut plus de…

Un poing heurtant violemment son plexus le fit taire.

-C'est toi qui va dégager… vers la prison ! gronda la colonelle. Agression de haut gradé, ça fait pas mal d'années. Alors si j'étais toi, je la fermerais et je laisserais l'enquête suivre son cours sans m'en mêler. A moins que tu sois trop stupide pour ça ?

Kazuki, toujours en manque d'air, cligna des yeux et se redressa tant bien que mal. Il ouvrit puis ferma la bouche, ne pouvant toujours pas parler. Il fit un geste de la main qui se voulait menaçant, mais qui fut aussi crédible et inquiétant que Fuery et sa chemise. Lorsque sa subordonnée se détourna, Mustang envoya Murata au sol d'une poussée du coude.

-Pardon ! Laissez-moi passer ! Mais écartez-vous, enfin !

Roy identifia rapidement la personne à qui appartenait cette voix fluette : Ayumi Hirano. Elle émergea du groupe et courut vers Riza.

-Heu… Je… Avant d'écrire des fanfictions, je… j'avais commencé des études de médecine… Que j'ai vite interrompues, mais je peux qu-quand même m'occuper de ta blessure, bafouilla la petite brune.

Avant que la blessée ait eu le temps de répondre que ce serait toujours possible plus tard, Mustang approuva.

-Hé, Ayumi, attends une minute ! aboya Aiko Hayashi. Tu ne vas pas soigner Hawkeye, quand même ?! Elle s'est fait tirer dessus ? Bien fait ! Elle redébarque ici, comme ça, tranquillement, elle se prend pour une haut gradée, elle attaque Yuuma sans aucune raison, et toi tu veux la soigner ? ET PUIS QUOI ENCORE ! QU'ELLE CRÈVE !

Ce fut le moment que choisit Satoko pour sortir du recoin où elle s'était misérablement cachée.

-En-en fait… J… Je…

Et elle fondit en larmes. Entre reniflements et hoquets pathétiques, elle expliqua comme elle put que Yuuma lui avait proposé de sortir un peu, de prendre l'air, que son comportement charmant avait soudain radicalement changé et qu'il l'avait plaquée contre le mur en sortant un couteau.

-Et… j-j'allais…mou-mourir ! Et-et Hawkeye est a-arrivée, et…

Sa phrase finit dans un gargouillis.

-Impossible, trancha Hayashi. Hawkeye n'est qu'une gamine flippée qui serait incapable d'écraser un insecte sans pleurer, alors pointer une arme sur quelqu'un ? En plus, pourquoi Yuuma aurait essayé de te tuer ?

-Parce qu'il a assassiné les six autres et qu'il ne comptait pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin, intervint le général. Parce que son but était (est) d'assassiner toutes celles qui harcelaient la colonelle. Et figure-toi que tu es sur la liste. Et que tu as de la chance que je n'ai pas décidé de le laisser faire. J'ai hésité.

Aiko blêmit. Elle ne s'attendait pas à se faire rembarrer ainsi. Et elle s'attendait encore moins à ce qu'une voix derrière elle en rajoute une couche.

-Et laissez-moi vous dire, madame…

- _Mademoiselle_ ! rectifia Hayashi en s'étouffant à moitié.

-… que la colonelle a vu des choses que vous auriez supporté par le suicide, accompagné de torrents de larmes.

Le reste de la Roy's Team était arrivé, et avait apporté des menottes. Menacé du regard par Riza, Havoc ne fit aucune réflexion sur l'accessoire utilisé pour immobiliser Yuuma, mais son regard en disait long. Sans prêter attention aux piaillements indignés d'Aiko Hayashi, Hirano avait désinfecté la plaie d'Hawkeye et avait fait un bandage serré pour arrêter l'hémorragie. Heureusement, la balle avait traversé l'épaule et l'ex étudiante en médecine n'avait pas eu à la retirer. Elle s'humecta les lèvres, semblant hésiter à parler.

-Hum… Est-ce que… Est-ce qu'il voulait vraiment tuer toutes celles qui s'en étaient pris à toi ?

-Oui.

Ayumi devint si pâle que sa "patiente" craignit qu'elle ne s'évanouisse.

-Oh… Alors… On risquait toutes nos vies à cette soirée… Il voulait en profiter pour faire un maximum de victimes, n'est-ce pas ?

-C'est ce qu'on pense. Mais…

Riza posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Hirano.

-Tu ne risquais rien.

Elle se leva, croisa le regard de Mustang et disparut dans les rues du petit village.

 **0O0O0**

-Quel travail incroyable, vous n'avez pas volé votre réputation !

Soki Nakamura félicitait chaleureusement Roy au téléphone. Celui-ci l'avait appelé de la maison des Hawkeye, après y avoir invité la Roy's Team moins Riza, toujours aux abonnés absents.

-C'est vraiment une chance pour nous que vous soyez venus à l'Ouest !

-Je n'ai rien fait, la colonelle Hawkeye s'est occupée de tout.

-Oh.

L'enthousiasme du général Nakamura fut brusquement douché par la phrase de Mustang.

-Eh bien… Hum…

Roy entendit vaguement quelque chose à l'autre bout du fil.

-Oh, je suis navré, je dois vous laisser. Bonne nuit, lâcha précipitamment Nakamura.

Et il raccrocha.

-En parlant de la colonelle, lança Havoc, où est-elle ?

-Comment je le saurais ?

-Elle a croisé votre regard avant de partir. Vous faites presque de la télépathie, tous les deux, alors forcément, on pense que vous savez où elle est.

-Je vais la chercher, de toute façon, marmonna le quasi télépathe.

Il attrapa son manteau et sortit, sans remarquer le sourire amusé de son équipe.

 **0O0O0**

Devant le ponton, Mustang soupira. Il devinait que sa subordonnée était venue se réfugier ici et s'en désolait. Il maudit chaque planche de bois mouillé, manquante ou non. Pour finir, il retira son manteau et ses chaussures et entra directement dans l'eau. Trempé pour trempé, autant que ce soit de sa propre volonté. Il arriva à la porte du petit cabanon **(non, il ne sort pas de nulle part, ce cabanon, il est mentionné dans "Hawkeye et œil-de-faucon". Je vous invite à aller le lire)** ,toqua doucement et entra. Riza était assise sur le petit lit près de l'unique fenêtre, les yeux dans le vague. Il s'assit à côté d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. Elle fut surprise mais ne dit rien et se blottit contre lui. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, dans un doux silence. Finalement, il se détacha d'elle, écarta sa frange du pouce et l'embrassa tendrement sur le front, un geste qu'il avait parfois pour la réconforter quand ils étaient adolescents. Puis il se leva et lui sourit avec douceur.

-J'ai dit aux autres que je vous ramenais. Ils vont finir par m'accuser de vous avoir retenue.

Riza esquissa un sourire et se leva à son tour.

-Merci pour les fraises… et pour le coquelicot, murmura-t-elle.

La seule réponse qu'elle obtint fut un regard tendre, mais elle s'en contenterait.

 **0O0O0**

 **Et voilà ! L'affaire du tueur de Komaki est résolue ! L'histoire n'est pas finie pour autant, j'ai encore plein de trucs à dire, probablement en deux ou trois chapitres.**

 **Ayumi. Elle n'est pas comme les autres, vous l'aurez compris, mais je développerai ça dans une histoire à part. Même chose pour le coquelicot. Il n'est pas là par hasard. Je ne sais pas quand je publierai ces histoires, mais normalement, vous devriez avoir moins de deux ans à attendre si ça vous intrigue.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Un court chapitre écrit, je l'avoue, juste pour caser une blague d'humour noir qui me trotte dans la tête depuis le chapitre 7.**

 **0O0O0**

Définitivement, ce soleil radieux tranchait avec l'ambiance. Riza ne savait même pas pourquoi elle était venue. Mais trop tard, elle devait rester jusqu'au bout, maintenant. Le cortège funéraire passa devant elle. On la regarda de travers. Forcément. Elle s'était habillée de couleurs sombres mais pas de noir, elle n'en avait pas emporté. Comment aurait-elle pu savoir qu'elle irait à l'enterrement de Mie Miura ? Sa tenue passait pour de la provocation, alors qu'elle n'avait simplement pas pu mettre de noir. Une photo de la victime circula dans la foule. Riza s'écarta. Elle ne voulait pas revoir cette fille. Elle ne voulait pas se souvenir de ses cheveux miel coulant sur ses épaules délicates, de ses yeux océan, de ses mignonnes taches de rousseur, de sa peau de porcelaine, de son sourire éclatant. Elle ne voulait pas se souvenir de son visage d'ange. Elle se mit mécaniquement en marche vers la tombe. En marchant dans les allées du cimetière, elle s'arrêta soudainement. Devant elle se trouvait la tombe de Shizu Mori. Elle baissa lentement les yeux sur l'épitaphe. _Memento Mori._

 **0O0O0**

 **Kamichoko m'a signalé qu'elle ne comprenait pas la blague. Alors petite explication pour ceux qui dormaient en cours de latin :**

 **"Memento mori". "Memento" de "memini" ("se souvenir") et "mori" de "morior" ("mourir"). En gros, ça se traduit par "souviens-toi que tu vas mourir".**

 _ **"On dit (...)**_ _ **que dans la**_ _ **Rome antique**_ _ **, la phrase était répétée par un esclave au général romain lors de la cérémonie du**_ _ **triomphe**_ _ **dans les rues de Rome. Debout derrière le général victorieux, un serviteur devait lui rappeler que, malgré son succès d'aujourd'hui, le lendemain était un autre jour. Le serviteur le faisait en répétant au général qu'il devait se souvenir qu'il était mortel, c'est-à-dire "**_ _ **Memento mori"**_ _ **."**_ **(je ne peux pas mettre l'adresse url en entier mais voilà la fin :** wiki/Memento_mori **merci Wikipédia)**

 **Bon, après ce chapitre, on va s'attaquer à la partie Royai. Je ferai de mon mieux pour ne pas tomber dans le mièvre, mais avec eux, c'est un petit problème que j'ai…**


	14. Chapter 14

**Avant toute chose : mon amie MLD (dont je vous avais précédemment parlé) a enfin fini Fmab, et a commencé ma fanfic. Elle m'a donc envoyé une review, que voici :**

 **"** Bravo bravo j'adore vraiment beaucoup c'est génial t'ecrit bien et oui j'ai enfin commencer XD (fait pas gaffe au fautes stp )"

 **Moi ? Moi, ne pas faire attention aux fautes ? 4 ans qu'on se connaît, mais tu me connais bien mal, ma petite MLD.**

"Bravo bravo, j'adore vraiment beaucoup, c'est génial, t'écris bien et oui j'ai enfin commencé XD (fais pas gaffe aux fautes stp )"

 **Moi, sadique ? Comment, ça ? Mais ne vous en faites pas, elle est habituée, je corrige constamment les fautes qu'elle fait. Et puis, elle sait bien qu'en fait ça me fait très plaisir qu'elle ait pris le temps d'aller lire ma fanfiction (même si j'ai dû le lui rappeler pendant une semaine) et qu'elle ait aimé.**

 **Bref, revenons à nos Royai.**

 **Royairoyairoyairoyairoyairoyairoyairoyairoyairoyairoyairoyairoyairoyairoyairoyairoyairoyairoyai**

 **0O0O0**

Riza se glissa dans l'espace minuscule qui lui permettait d'accéder à la petite forêt. Elle retrouva immédiatement son arbre-refuge et y grimpa, étonnée d'y arriver aussi facilement que lorsqu'elle était adolescente **(tu as à peine pris un ou deux centimètres depuis, tout simplement, Riza…)**. Parvenue au sommet, elle attrapa entre deux doigts son vieux coussin plein de pollen et de feuilles mortes. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à le secouer, elle entendit des bruits de pas. Elle jeta un coup d'œil en bas. Mustang venait de traverser l'« entrée » du bois. Il fouilla le bocage du regard, visiblement à sa recherche. Riza eut un sourire malicieux. Elle déplaça silencieusement le coussin, visa et le lâcha. Le cri de surprise poussé par un Roy maintenant couvert de pollen et avec une feuille morte accrochée à sa chemise la fit éclater de rire. Lui, beaucoup moins, même si le rire joyeux d'Hawkeye fit frémir le coin de ses lèvres. Il identifia rapidement l'arbre dans lequel elle se trouvait et y monta.

-Alors ? On jette des coussins sur les gens, maintenant ?

-Juste sur vous. Attention, une feuille est restée accrochée…

Elle tendit la main et attrapa ladite feuille, qu'elle jeta. Mustang regarda autour de lui puis fixa son regard sur Riza.

-Depuis bien avant votre arrivée, répondit-elle à sa question muette.

-Vous connaissez cet endroit depuis tout ce temps et vous ne m'en avez jamais rien dit ?! fit-il mine de s'indigner.

-Vous plaisantez ? C'est bien trop utile pour cacher certaines choses…

-Certaines choses… Comme des photos volées, par exemple ?

-Par exemple.

Roy inspecta l'espace d'un air soudain très intéressé.

-Bien essayé, mais ça fait longtemps que je l'ai déplacée, railla Hawkeye.

-Un jour, je trouverai cette maudite photo et je la détruirai.

-Dans vos rêves.

Son regard doux et amusé tranchait avec ses paroles moqueuses.

-Au fait, comment avez-vous réussi à monter ? Je n'avais pas souvenir que vous étiez aussi agile.

-A force de poursuivre une certaine personne, je suppose que j'ai fini par m'améliorer sans que vous vous en rendiez compte.

Riza eut une moue dubitative.

-Vous osez douter de mes capacités ?

-Seulement de votre agilité.

Mustang sourit. Une semaine auparavant, lors de l'arrestation de Yuuma, Ayumi Hirano avait soigné Riza puis avait fermement refusé de laisser les médecins de l'armée continuer son travail. Elle s''était battue bec et ongles pour s'occuper d'elle. Le général Nakamura, voyant là une occasion unique de l'éloigner le temps de s'attribuer un rôle plus important que celui qu'il avait joué auprès du généralissime, avait finalement forcé les médecins de l'armée à accepter. De plus, Hirano était une novice, qui avait à peine suivi ses courtes études, alors avec un peu de chance elle soignerait mal la blessure, laisserait une infection se développer et adieu colonelle ! L'ex étudiante en médecine avait donc eu carte blanche et avait ordonné à Hawkeye de reposer son épaule et de rester alitée un maximum, afin de limiter ses mouvements. En temps normal, la colonelle aurait obéi, mais elle n'avait surtout pas envie de rester plus que nécessaire dans son ancienne maison. Alors elle parcourait la forêt en long, en large, en travers, et rentrait à temps pour qu'Ayumi ne la soupçonne pas de passer ses journées dehors.

-Ayumi ne va pas tarder, soupira soudain Riza, il va falloir que je rentre.

-En effet… Je n'ose pas imaginer quelle tête elle ferait en apprenant que sa patiente grimpe aux arbres au lieu de soigner son épaule…

Riza se mordilla la lèvre avec un léger air coupable.

-L'état de ma blessure s'améliore quand même…

-Heureusement pour vous, sinon elle finirait par s'apercevoir de quelque chose.

Ils se levèrent **(enfin, entre autres, parce qu'ils n'ont pas la place de se mettre debout)**. Roy esquissa un mouvement pour descendre mais Hawkeye l'arrêta.

-Non. _Je_ descends en premier **(je vous rappelle qu'elle est en robe)**.

 **0O0O0**

En rentrant dans son ancienne maison, Riza eut une désagréable surprise : Ayumi l'attendait, plantée en plein milieu du salon. Derrière elle, la Roy's Team se retenait (très) difficilement de rire.

-Tu… n'étais pas censée te reposer ?

-Eh bien… Ça faisait longtemps que je n'étais pas sortie, et j'avais besoin de me dégourdir les jambes. Mon épaule s'est tout de même reposée, marcher dans la forêt ne lui a rien fait.

-Trois jours, ce n'est pas "longtemps".

Hirano désigna le canapé d'un geste péremptoire. La blessée s'y assit docilement.

-Tu n'y es pas obligée, tu sais, dis doucement la colonelle pendant l'examen minutieux de son épaule.

-Tu sais très bien pourquoi je fais ça.

L'écrivaine soupira, hésita un instant puis murmura :

-Je… suis vraiment désolée.

La culpabilité se lisait sur son visage.

-Ce n'est pas ta faute. C'est moi qui t'ai prévenue et éloignée.

-J'aurais dû…

-Non. Tu ne pouvais rien faire, à part avoir des ennuis inutilement.

Un grand bruit les interrompit.

-Général ! cria Riza. Sortez de la cuisine ! Qu'est-ce que je vous avais déjà dit ?

-Hé ! Je suis dans la cuisine mais je n'ai rien cassé ! C'est Breda !

L'intéressé revint dans le salon, penaud. Il sentait qu'il allait passer un sale quart d'heure. Alors qu'il n'avait même pas fait exprès de casser ce pot en verre ! Qu'est-ce que ça fichait au bord du plan de travail, d'abord ? Mais l'implacable colonelle l'ignora complètement.

-Même si vous n'avez rien cassé ! Sortez de la cuisine ! Je me suis fait avoir une fois, mais certainement pas une deuxième !

-Ce n'était pas… Et je me suis amélioré depuis !

-Je ne veux pas le savoir !

Roy se résigna et revint à son tour dans le salon.

-Je vous ai déjà dit je ne sais combien de fois de ne pas vous approcher de la cuisine !

Havoc s'approcha de Breda.

-Tu sais de quoi ils parlent ? lui demanda-t-il discrètement.

-Aucune idée.

-Plus jamais. Il est hors de question que je vous laisse cuisiner à nouveau. J'ai retenu la leçon.

-J'avais seize ans ! Et puisque je vous dis que je me suis amélioré depuis !

-Peu m'importe. Je refuse de retenter l'expérience. Restez loin de la cuisine.

-Mais… !

Ayumi les coupa en se raclant la gorge.

-Excusez-moi ? Je peux m'occuper de la personne que j'ai à soigner maintenant ?

-…

-…

-Merci.

Hirano se reconcentra sur la blessure en pestant. Les Royai échangèrent un regard.

 _Compris ? Loin de la cuisine !_

 _Mais… !_


	15. Le goût de ses lèvres

**Le quinzième et dernier chapitre. Dire que quand j'ai commencé la fanfic, je pensais n'en faire que cinq ou six…**

 **(editprépost(genrevraimentàladernièreseconde)): Pardoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooon, je suis suuuuuuuuper en retard ! Je suis vraiment désolée, c'est à cause d'un alignement de catastrophes ! Pour ceux que ça intéresse : pas d'inspi, inspi mais trop de "miévritude", réécrituure, pas d'inspi, mais le pire de tous... le lycée ! Voilà, désolée, c'est trop mièvre, je suis navrée...**

 **0O0O0**

Riza faisait sa valise, évitant de trop solliciter son épaule blessée. Elle était rétablie, mais pas totalement, et cela prendrait du temps. Elle tomba sur la photo dans un sac, la regarda un instant en souriant et la posa sur sa table de nuit. On toqua à la porte.

-Entrez, lança-t-elle sans même relever la tête.

La personne entra, fit un pas vers la colonelle puis poussa une exclamation :

-Hé !

Riza releva vivement la tête. Le général ! La photo ! Elle fut plus rapide que lui et attrapa le vieux morceau de papier juste à temps.

-Rendez-moi cette photo !

-Hors de question !

La militaire bondit à l'autre bout de la pièce. Elle refusait absolument qu'il reprenne et détruise cette photo ! Elle y était trop attachée depuis le temps ! Quelques années plus tôt, elle n'avait pas voulu lui rendre par malice, mais au fil des ans, ce pourtant si simple bout de papier avait pris une véritable valeur sentimentale. Si elle pouvait atteindre la porte, elle pourrait s'enfuir. Si seulement cet idiot ne restait pas planté devant ! Ce fut Fuery qui la sauva. Entendant leurs cris, il s'était inquiété et était venu voir ce qu'il se passait. Il ouvrit la porte, distrayant Mustang. Hawkeye saisit sa chance, poussa Fuery sur le côté et déguerpit à toute vitesse. Roy la suivit, poussant Fuery à son tour **(oups, désolée Fuery, je te martyrise…)**. Mais cette fois, Riza ne voulait pas lui laisser une chance de la rattraper. Elle courut aussi vite que possible, empruntant des chemins improbables, bondissant par-dessus les obstacles, le faisant tourner en rond. Profitant de sa confusion, elle fonça au lac, cacha la photo dans le cabanon et repartit. Pendant ce temps, Mustang, complètement perdu, cherchait désespérément comment la trouver. Il s'arrêta un moment. Il était tenté de penser qu'elle se cachait dans son arbre, mais c'était bien trop évident. De plus, elle avait changé de trajet. Non, elle n'était pas allée là. Le lac aussi, était bien trop évident. Et pourtant… Elle en était capable. Capable d'aller dans un lieu évident et de le laisser s'épuiser ailleurs. Roy jura et s'élança en direction du lac. Durant sa course, il revint à ses précédentes interrogations. Pourquoi avoir changé de parcours ? Pourquoi essayer de réellement le semer ? Pourquoi avait-il l'impression qu'elle était devenue sérieuse à propos de la photo, qu'elle avait presque peur de ne plus l'avoir ? L'alchimiste secoua la tête. Il devrait plutôt se concentrer sur son parcours. Il arriva devant le ponton et hésita. Il fit quelques pas sur sa gauche, puis revint à droite, indécis. Valait-il mieux se risquer sur le bois traître ou plonger directement ? Il fit à nouveau quelques pas sur le côté. Il entendit soudain un bruissement derrière lui et sentit deux mains dans son dos. Il étouffa un cri de surprise en percutant la surface de l'eau. Il émergea le plus rapidement possible, faisant face à une Riza euphorique.

-Bien fait ! cria-t-elle avant d'éclater de rire.

-Alors toi… gronda-t-il.

Sans qu'elle ait eu le temps de faire le moindre mouvement, il l'attrapa par les poignets et l'attira à lui pour la chatouiller. En riant, elle essaya de le repousser mais ses mains glissaient sur la peau et le tissu mouillés.

-Lâchez moi ! Vous l'aviez mérité !

-Et puis quoi, encore ?

Hawkeye se tordait dans tous les sens pour tenter de lui échapper. Peine perdue. Il ne comptait pas la laisser filer si facilement.

-Combien de fois _vous_ m'avez jetée dans l'eau ? Et ce ne serait pas mérité ?

-Absolument pas ! Tu me l'avais déjà fait payer, en plus !

 **0O0O0**

 _Riza, tapie dans l'ombre, attendait. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant que sa proie n'arrive._

 _Le voilà…_

 _Roy soupira. Mais où était-elle passée, enfin !? C'était tout bonnement impossible de disparaitre comme ça ! Et pourtant, il devait… L'alchimiste fit un bond en arrière. Il s'était brusquement retrouvé trempé. Mais comment c'était possible, ça ?! Il comprit en entendant un rire cristallin. Riza sauta au bas de l'arbre, un seau maintenant vide à la main et s'enfuit à toutes jambes._

 _-Mademoiselle Riza !_

 **0O0O0**

-Un seau d'eau n'est pas comparable à un lac !

-Tant pis !

L'épaule de Riza la lançait mais elle ne laissa rien transparaître, de peur de gâcher ce moment. Roy la souleva à bras-le-corps et se tourna vers le lac. Elle se débattit de plus belle mais ne put échapper à un plongeon forcé. Sa seule satisfaction fut d'avoir réussi à entraîner Mustang dans sa chute. Elle refit surface avant lui et secoua la tête pour se débarrasser de l'eau qui gouttait de ses cheveux. Mais elle fut soudain attrapée par les pieds et tirée vers le fond. Elle réussit à se pencher suffisamment pour agripper les mains de Roy et tenter de les ôter de ses chevilles. En vain. Il la tira jusqu'à lui, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Elle lui jeta un regard noir et fit mine de lui donner un coup, terrible menace. Il retint un rire, enroula son bras autour de sa taille et remonta. Lorsqu'ils crevèrent la surface, elle lui donna un coup sur le torse. Un vrai, cette fois. Il éclata de rire tandis qu'elle reprenait son souffle.

-Espèce de… !

Elle n'arrivait pas à trouver les mots, hésitant entre son exaspération, son indignation et son amusement. Sans oublier le fait qu'il la tenait toujours contre lui. Elle fut tentée de le repousser, mais la dernière fois qu'il l'avait prise dans ses bras c'était parce qu'elle était en danger de mort, et elle n'avait pas envie de retenter l'expérience de sitôt.

-Il ne fallait pas me faire tomber avec toi, c'est de ta faute !

-Quoi ? Et… !

-Général ! Colonelle !

Ils s'interrompirent en entendant leurs subordonnés les appeler et soupirèrent de concert. Roy resserra son étreinte durant une seconde avant de lâcher Riza et ils nagèrent vers la rive.

 **0O0O0**

Havoc se retourna vers la vieille maison. Dommage qu'ils partent si vite, il aurait bien fouiné un peu plus dans le passé de ses supérieurs, visiblement plus conjoint qu'il ne le pensait. Ils avaient beaucoup discuté, et quand Mustang avait raconté à son équipe une anecdote sur Hawkeye, celle-ci s'était empressée d'en raconter une à son tour, sur lui cette fois. Il avait riposté et ça s'était terminé en bataille d'anecdotes, plus ou moins gênantes ou humiliantes. Jean avait fini par arriver à la conclusion qu'avant même de devenir alchimiste de flamme, le général avait un sérieux problème avec l'eau.

-Havoc !

L'interpellé leva la tête. Penchée à la fenêtre, sa supérieure lui faisait signe.

-Partez devant, lança-t-elle. J'ai encore quelques trucs à prendre, je ne veux pas vous ralentir. Je saurais vous rattraper.

Havoc acquiesça et transmit obligeamment l'information au reste de la Roy's Team. " _Quelques trucs à prendre ? Dont un cœur, peut-être ?"_

 **0O0O0**

Riza sortit quelques minutes plus tard. Elle sursauta en découvrant Roy sur le palier.

-C'est malin ! Vous m'avez fait peur. Je vous avais dit de partir devant. Ils vont se perdre.

-Falman a mémorisé le chemin, qu'est-ce que vous croyiez ?

-Pourquoi êtes-vous resté ? Aux dernières nouvelles, je ne risque pas de me perdre…

-A ton avis ?

Riza leva les yeux vers lui, surprise par le tutoiement mais n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger plus, elle était déjà enveloppée dans une douce étreinte et tendrement embrassée.

Roy était heureux. Enfin, il pouvait cesser de faire semblant, cesser de se jeter constamment dans les bras d'autres femmes pour tenter désespérément de l'oublier.

Enfin, il le retrouvait dans toute sa saveur. Fini, le goût fané d'un ancien baiser, mélangé au goût de culpabilité.

Enfin, le goût du paradis, le goût de ses lèvres.

 **0O0O**

 **Ouais, c'est bien ce que je pensais, c'est parti dans un truc mièvre et dégoulinant. *soupir***

 **Ça m'a éclatée de me moquer de Mustang, à travers les pensées d'Havoc. Je cherchais un moyen de caser ma vanne moisie depuis le chapitre quatre, à peu près.**

 **Donc voilà, c'est la fin, merci d'avoir suivi mon histoire jusqu'au bout. Si ça brise vos petits cœurs de ne plus sauter de joie à la vue d'un mail de Fanfiction vous annonçant un nouveau chapitre, ce que je comprends parfaitement, j'ai écrit d'autre trucs, hein.**

 **Ouais, je sais, c'est dur d'être plus modeste que moi… Mais faut bien se faire un peu de pub, même en jouant une pseudo auteure à l'égo démesuré. Horrible service de marketing, je vous l'accorde.**

 **Vous vous demandez pourquoi j'écris des trucs si étranges et dénués de sens ? Une seule réponse : 0h04. Donc vaudrait mieux que je me taise.**

 **Voilà.**


End file.
